The Break Roses
by InggriSealand
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy mencintai cucu dari kepala sekola Hetalia Gakuen, Lovina Vargas. Ia harus menghadapi ujian dari kakek Lovina, Roma. Apakah Francis bisa mendapatkan restu dari kakeknya? NB: ANGST, ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR BELUM BOLEH BACA!. FRANCE X WORLDS! Endingnya baca aja.. Tolong Review yaaa
1. Fall to Hell

"Aku mencintai dia"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menerima cobaan dariku"

.

 **Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Roma-jiisan, fem!Romano, Spain, England**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

 **notes tahun 2014: 1. Cerita lama gw yg terbit di FB. 2. gw dr tadi nangis mulu kerjanya, jadi sorry tulisannya ancur.. 3. gw lagi bener2 galau ampe buat ni cerita.. 4. gw stres, gampang depresi n lagi ngedown... plislah gw buat ni cerita karena kokoro gw ga kuat..**

 **xxx**

.

Hari itu, aku jatuh cinta padanya yang telah memikat hatiku. Dia tampak cantik dan menawan bagaikan bunga dandelion yang merekah. Aku dibuatnya tak bisa berpaling darinya. Hatiku berdebar keras dan nafasku memburu dikala mataku menembak kearahnya. Aku bagaikan dialam mimpi menatapnya. _Europe class_ , Lovina Vargas seorang cucu kepala sekolah di _High School Hetalia_ telah mencuri hatiku.

.

Yang aku tahu tentangnya adalah dia begitu cetus dan bertampang sangar sehingga dirinya belum mempunyai kekasih. _Well_ , bagiku dia tampak manis dengan tatapan cemberutnya dan ucapan cetusnya bak tuan putri yang meminta sepatu kacanya dibawakan kepadanya. Aku sudah mulai tergila-gila padanya. Namun, hatiku ciut untuk menyapanya. Diriku yang payah ini, hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum menatapnya dari jauh. Walau terkadang aku hanya bisa menyapanya dengan senyuman. Gadis ini tampak sangat susah dijangkau olehku, begitu pikirku.

.

.

"Katakanlah!" ucap pria separuh baya yang ada didepan mataku kini. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin namun tenang. Dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi tidak sukanya, ataupun ekspresi sukanya. Dia hanya menyuruhku mengatakan perasaanku sesungguhnya terhadap cucunya.

.

Aku dipanggil keruangan kepala sekolah tanpa kuketahui alasannya. namun karena akhir-akhir ini jarak antara aku dan Lovina mulai sedikit dekat, kepala sekolah memanggilku. Jujur saja setelah setahun aku bertemu Lovina dan mencintainya, kemajuanku untuk berdekatan dengannya sangat kecil. Aku baru saja bisa mulai bicara dengannya walau hanya sedikit kata yang kami keluarkan. Namun tiba-tiba saja, kejadian ini terjadi olehku. Pria didepanku duduk dengan tenangnya dikursinya sambil menatapku tajam. Ia mengetahui bahwa aku akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan cucunya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menyuruhku untuk mengatakan perasaanku terhadap cucunya didepannya. Aku betul-betul merasa gugup. Aku bahkan tidak berani ngomong didepan orangnya langsung, bagaimana aku harus bicara tentang perasaaanku kepada kakeknya.

.

"A—Aku mencintai cucumu, Lovina Vargas" ucapku gugup. Kami terdiam hening untuk beberapa menit. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dipanggil dan disuruh untuk jujur. Kutatap wajah kepala sekolah. Wajahnya tampak tenang menatapku namun hawa dingin menusuk reluku.

.

.

"Kau mencintainya?" ucapnya meyakinkan. Dan aku menjawabnya kembali dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan ada sesuatu yang lucu. "Baiklah, kau boleh bersama dengannya apabila kau bisa melewati rintangan dariku"

Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu kepada cucuku itu, apabila kau tidak sanggup dengan rintangan yang kuberikan, maka kau harus menjauhi cucuku dan jangan pernah dekati dia, tapi kalau kau sanggup melakukannya tanpa melawan, maka aku akan memperbolehkanmu menikah dengannya kelak"

Aku merasa takut untuk menanggapinya. Tubuhku bergetar dan perasaanku khawatir. Entah rintangan apa yang akan ia berikan, aku tak sanggup untuk mengiyakannya. Namun perasaan sukaku terhadap Lovina sangat besar dan aku menginginkannya. Aku mengangguk tegas kepada Roma dan mengatakan "aku bersedia"

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan dengan santainya tanpa rasa khawatir. Kumemandang sekitar dan kutemukan Lovina berjalan didepanku. Tanpa basa-basi aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

"Yo" panggilku. Dia tampak kaget dan segera melihat kearahku dengan ketakutan. "Ah, maaf, kaget ya?" ucapku tersenyum kecil dan merasa bersalah padanya karena sudah mengagetkannya.

"—Ti—Tidak juga" ucapnya membuang muka semerah mawarnya.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya lembut. "Yuk, kita pergi ke sekolah bareng. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

Dia mengangguk dan berjalan disebelahku. Selama perjalanan kami mengobrol panjang lebar dan sesampainya disekolah, kami masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

.

Ah, hari ini dia begitu cantik dan hari ini begitu indah bisa berbincang dengannya pagi ini. Pikirku begitu hingga akhirnya aku melihat teman-teman sekelasku menatapku sinis dan dingin. Aku melihat dengan kebingungan dan kucoba menyapa mereka.

" _Bonjour, all_ " ucapku dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Namun mereka terdiam dan bahkan ada yang berbisik. Mereka menatapku dingin seakan diriku hina. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja karena aku sedang senang?.

.

"Kyaa—" jerit seseorang didepan mataku lalu berlari menjauhiku. Aku terdiam melihat anak tersebut dengan heran. Dan semua orang mulai ribut berbisik-bisik didepanku.

.

Aneh. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang berlaku seperti ini tiba-tiba? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikap mereka yang mendadak dingin seperti itu.

.

"He—hei hei kalian kenapa?" tanyaku dengan mencoba tersenyum kearah mereka. Namun mereka tetap berbisik-bisik dengan ributnya.

"Dia kan yang melakukan itu?" bisik seseorang dengan suara sedikit kencang sehingga aku bisa mendengar ucapan tersebut. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Hei, kau—" saat aku ingin mendekatinya, semua berteriak

"JANGAN MENDEKATI KAMI!" ucap mereka. "Kau homo mesum!"

.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka seperti ini? Suasana ini menegangkan. Aku tidak dapat berkutik mendengar ucapan mereka karena aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku terdiam diri dengan penuh kebingungan sehingga Gilbert dan Antonio masuk ke kelas dan mencairkan suasana ini.

.

"YO, FRANCIS~" panggil Gilbert dengan nada kencang dan merangkul leherku. "Kau datang pagi sekali hari ini"

"Kau sudah buat PR?" Tanya Antonio. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum terhadap mereka karena aku masih merasa shock dengan situasi ini.

"Ah, pagi" ucapku singkat dan aku mulai duduk di kursiku bersama Gilbert dan Antonio.

.

Antonio dan Gilbert, sahabat karibku dari kecil. Mereka tetap berceloteh dengan biasanya terhadapku dan tidak ada perubahan seperti teman sekelas. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa orang-orang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku homo mesum?. Aku bahkan hanya menyukai Lovina, seorang cewek tulen. Apakah Lovina adalah lelaki? Itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Aku berfikir bahwa itu hanya perasaanku, namun ternyata memang bukan perasaanku. Teman-teman sekelasku bahkan tidak segan-segan mencoret meja belajarku. Aku hanya terdiam menatap mejaku yang penuh coretan. Kupikir ini hanya sebuah keisengan saja.

.

"Jahat sekali, siapa yang mencoret begini?" ucap Antonio yang melihat tulisan tersebut di mejaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum "Ah, entahlah tapi biarkan saja. Paling ini hanya sementara"

"Hei, kenapa disini ada tulisan homo mesum?" ucap Gilbert heran menunjuk ke tulisan tersebut.

"Ada juga yang menulis mati?!"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, siapa sih yang melakukan hal ini?"

.

Aku tetap tersenyum sambil menenangkan kedua sahabatku yang sejak tadi berisik. Aku berusaha untuk menghapus tulisan di mejaku dan aku dapat mendengar ucapan-ucapan mereka yang tertawa kecil didalam bisikannya dan mengatai diriku dengan penuh celaan. aku tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan pada mereka, namun kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini terhadapku?

.

Istirahat siang berakhir dan saat kubalik ke kelas, kulihat barang-barangku berserakan di lantai. Buku-bukuku lecek dan ada beberapa yang tersobek dan ada yang tercoret-coret. Apa salahku sehingga mereka melakukan ini terhadapku?

"Dia pasti nangis" bisik seseorang sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wah, pasti nangis" ucap seorang lagi dengan berbisik juga.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan kumasukan kembali kedalam tas. Aku melihat mereka dan mereka pura-pura untuk tidak melihatku.

.

"—" aku tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan mereka. "—Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Mereka tidak menggubrisku dan hanya diam.

"Apa yang telah aku perbuat pada kalian hingga kalian merobek bukuku?"

.

Perasaanku sedih dan aku ingin menangis, namun aku tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan mereka. Aku mengepak barangku dan keluar dari kelas tanpa melihat kedepan hingga aku menabrak Gilbert dan Antonio.

"Oi, Francis! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Gilbert kebingungan. Aku meninggalkan kedua temanku dan tetap berlari hingga ke toilet.

.

Aku mengunci diri di toilet sambil menatap kearah buku-buku pelajaranku yang telah robek dan penuh dengan coretan. Aku menangis dalam sunyi dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Walau aku bukan anak yang pintar, namun aku berusaha untuk mencatat pelajaran yang selama ini kupelajari. Kini semuanya hilang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus darimana aku belajar.

.

TOK! TOK!

.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ketukan pintu toilet. Segera kuhapus airmataku dan aku berusaha untuk bertanya dengan suara normal.

"Si—siapa?" tanyaku dengan berusaha menormalkan suaraku.

"Kau didalam?" suara yang begitu familiar namun mengesalkan diriku. Namun aku sedang tidak mood untuk ber-argument.

"Oh kau, Arthur?" ucapku mencoba tersenyum. "Toilet masih banyak yang kosong, kau bisa memakai disebelahnya"

"Francis, keluarlah!"

.

Aku tetap mengurung diriku di dalam toilet tanpa menjawab kalimatnya.

"Frog! Gitt! Aku tahu kau menangis" ucapnya. "Kau pasti akan ke toilet bila kau sedang menangis"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Dia Nampak kesal dan mulai membentakku. "Kau memang menyebalkan sekali!"

Aku tak tahu apa aku harus senang atau sedih mendengar bentakkannya. Hatiku kacau sekali akhir-akhir ini. Mendengar bentakannya yang setiap hari dilontarkannya membuatku senang. Aku membuka pintu dan menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

.

"Sudah kuduga, dasar cengeng!"

"Siapa yang cengeng?!" balasku tidak terima. "Aku hanya kelilipan" aku berbohong dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh rivalku yang satu ini juga.

.

.

Xxx

Hari itu aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Yah hari-hariku berubah menjadi neraka sejak saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak ada bayangan apapun yang terlintas dalam ingatanku. Selama ini aku dan Gilbert juga Antonio memang menjadi anak nakal namun aku selalu rajin mengerjakan tugasku bersama kedua temanku tersebut. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengganggu teman-teman sekelasku hingga akhirnya mereka seperti itu kepadaku. Kenakalanku dengan Gilbert dan Antonio hanya kenakalan kecil anak remaja seperti bolos pelajaran.

Aku berjalan hingga ke ruang loker dengan santainya. Kubuka loker sepatuku dan kutemukan sebuah surat dari kepala sekolah yang berisi agar aku datang ke tempatnya sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku bergegas memasukan surat tersebut kesakuku dan berjalan kearah ruang kepala sekolah. Kutatapi pintu coklat yang besar dan tinggi seakan berat untuk dibuka. Kuketuk pintu tersebut hingga terdengar suara orang didalam mengatakan "Masuk".

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan kudapati pria setengah baya berambut coklat sedang duduk diatas meja kerja miliknya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku segera menyapanya dan ia menyuruhku untuk segera masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut.

" _Well_ , Francis bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucapnya tersenyum kearahku. Senyuman penuh arti dan makna tersirat di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum biasa tanpa bisa berkata apapun karena mengingat kejadian buruk tersebut menimpaku.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan lalu menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Ia mendekati bibirnya kearah kupingku dan membisikkan sesuatu sehinga membuatku terkejut dan terdiam tidak percaya.

"Kau senang kan dengan hari-harimu sekarang? Aku tahu! Jadi berterimakasihlah padaku yang telah membuat keseharianmu menyenangkan ini" ucapnya tersenyum dan memelukku yang masih terkejut.

"Kau menyukai cucuku bukan?" ucapnya kembali. "Kalau kau bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan sabar tanpa memberitahu bahwa akulah penyebabnya, maka aku akan berikan cucuku padamu"

"Bagaimana? _Deal_ yang mengasyikan bukan?"

Aku tak dapat menatap wajah kepala sekolah. Rasanya pandanganku kabur dan seakan tubuhku ada di ruang kosong yang ada di angkasa. Aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi sehingga aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari ruangannya yang besar tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kearah buku pelajaranku diruang kelas tersebut hingga tidak sadar bahwa jam pelajaran tersebut telah selesai tanpa kusimak baik-baik. Aku tetap menatap sambil memikirkan perkataan kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Aku melamun hingga tanpa sadar berkali-kali Gilbert dan Antonio telah memanggilku.

"Oi, Francis, kau tidak istirahat?" ucap Gilbert sambil tetap memanggil namaku. "Francis!"

Aku tersadar dan menatap mereka. "Ah?! Oh, maaf aku melamun"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Antonio sambil memegang keningku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jangan kau pikirkan ucapan teman-teman yang lainnya. Mereka tidak mengenalmu, Francis"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku sambil mengambil bekal makanku dari laci meja. Saat kubuka kotak makanku, kutemukan beberapa ekor cacing sedang menggelut dimakananku. Aku begitu kaget hingga tanpa kusadari kulempar kotak makanku keatas lantai hingga berantakan.

Semua menatapku begitu juga Antonio dan Gilbert. Mereka semua kaget tak keruan menatap bekal makanku yang berserakan dilantai dengan ulat-ulat tersebut. Tanganku gemetaran. Tidak mungkin ini ulah kepala sekolah juga. Dibalik kerumunan orang tersebut, adalah beberapa orang yang menertawai dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk ke reluku.

"Menjijikan"

"Pria menjijikan itu makin menjijikan saja lama kelamaan"

"Jijik! Bahkan sampai dia memakan ulat-ulat itu? Takut"

Aku terdiam sambil menatap kearah kotak makanku dengan terkejut hingga tidak berkutik sama sekali. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa hidupku akan menjadi neraka seperti ini.

"Oi, Francis, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Antonio sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Siapa yang iseng melakukan hal ini kepadanya?!" Tanya Gilbert kesal dan kencang kepada teman-teman sekelas. Namun semua hanya berbisik-bisik satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Gilbert.

"—S—sudahlah Gilbert, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku seraya mengambil sapu didalam loker. "Aku akan membereskan ini"

"Aku ikut membantu" ucap Antonio seraya mengambil sapu bersamaku dan membereskan kotak makanku bersamaku. "Aku akan membagikan setengah makananku kepadamu, Frannie"

"Tidak apa aku bisa beli" ucapku tersenyum kecil sembari membuang makananku ke kotak sampah. "Kau makanlah duluan"

Antonio dan Gilbert menatapku dengan simpatik. Aku tersenyum dan kutinggalkan mereka di kelas dan kusuruh mereka untuk makan sendirian. Aku pergi ke kantin sendirian. Pandangan mata menyakitkan mengarah kearahku disepanjang jalan. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa dan tetap berjalan kearah kantin.

"Maaf, tidak ada yang bisa kujual kepadamu" ucap orang kantin kepadaku dengan pandangan sinis. Aku tersentak dan menatap tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku ingin membeli roti melon itu" ucapku sembari menunjuk kecil kearah roti tersebut.

"Aku tidak menjualnya kepadamu! Sudah sana kau pergi! _Shoo! Shoo_!" ucapnya menggoyangkan tangannya tanda mengusirku. "Kau mengganggu pemandangan dan membuat tokoku tidak laku"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini dan segera berjalan kearah toko sebelahnya, Namun hasilnya sama. Mereka mengusirku seakan aku adalah serangga pengganggu. Walau perutku lapar, namun rasa terkucilkan itu jauh terasa direluku.

Salahkah aku kalau aku mencintai cucu dari kepala sekolah? Apakah seharusnya aku saat itu lebih baik berbohong mengatakan tidak mencintainya? Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini hanya karena aku mencintai cucu dari kepala sekolah?

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis dan kembali ke masa itu saat aku dipanggil kepala sekolah dan mengatakan kepada diriku yang kemaren untuk tidak berterus terang mengatakan bahwa diriku menyukai cucu dari kepala sekolah, Lovina Vargas. Namun semua sudah terjadi, aku hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi ini.

"Hei ini roti melon untukmu"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sebuah roti melon didepanku. Aku tersentak kaget melihat roti melon tersebut. Dan yang paling bikin aku tersentak makin kaget adalah bahwa orang yang ada didepanku sambil menyodorkan roti melon tersebut adalah Lovina Vargas.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah angkuh dan anggunnya itu. Namun wajahnya tampak memerah malu untuk menatapku.

"Aku mendengar suara berisik dari perutmu dan aku melihat kau dengan tangan kosong dari kantin jadi kubelikan ini untukmu" ucapnya tampak malu. Aku terpana dengan rasa malunya dan wajahku memerah padam. Hatiku seakan melayang menerima kebaikan hatinya.

"A—ah akan kubayar" ucapku mengambil roti tersebut dan mengeluarkan uangku.

"Tidak perlu" ucapnya sembari berjalan ke kelasnya. "Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku"

"Terimakasih" ucapku tersenyum kearahnya sambil berjalan kearah kelas dengan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah membeli makanan?" Tanya Gilbert sambil melahap porsi terakhirnya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku beli roti melon ini" ucapku seraya menunjukannya ke Gilbert.

"Cepatlah dimakan!" ucap Antonio. "Kalau kurang masih ada punyaku"

"Tidak apa, aku kenyang dengan ini semua" ucapku sambil melahap roti yang dibelikan oleh Lovina.

.

.

.

.

Aku begitu lelah, setiap hariku bagaikan neraka. Semua memperlakukanku dengan hina walaupun aku tidak melakukan apapun. Yang menjadi penopangku tetap bersemangat hanyalah Lovina, Gilbert, Antonio dan Arthur, Rivalku.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini terjadi karena ulah kakeknya Lovina yang mana adalah kepala sekolah di sekolahku. Aku benar-benar bingung mengapa dia melakukan hal ini terhadapku? Apakah aku salah mencintai cucunya?

Aku membuka pintu kamarku yang tidak terkunci dengan kebingungan. Seingatku, aku sudah menguncinya tadi pagi, namun kenapa pintu ini tidak terkunci? Siapa yang membukanya? Apakah ada maling yang datang ke kamarku? Kubuka pintuku dan kupandangi dengan wajah pucat, orang yang ada didalam kamarku sambil terduduk diatas sofa merah milikku.

"Yo" ucapnya dengan wajah berkilau dan tersenyum itu. Aku hanya terdiam pucat menatapnya tanpa bisa berkutik dan berkata. "Yah seperti biasa, Gallia, kau begitu cantik dari luar dan dalam"

"—Mau apa anda datang kesini?" ucapku penuh keraguan. Ia mendekatiku dan mencengkram kedua pipiku. Tubuhku bergetar namun aku tidak bisa lari ataupun berteriak.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan semuanya, Gallia" ucapnya seraya mencium pipiku dengan kasarnya.

"Jangan memanggil nama ibuku sembarangan!"

.

.

Bruk.

Aku terjatuh dengan kerasnya dan mendadak diatas kasurku. Tangannya mencengkram erat leher dan pipiku sehingga aku menggeliat kesana kemari untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan tersebut. Tampak keras dan membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Kau masih bisa lancang kepadaku?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Tatapannya bagaikan harimau yang akan memburu mangsanya dan hal itu membuatku tak dapat berkutik. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena kau masih kuberi cobaan untuk mendapatkan cucuku"

.

Aku menggeliat dan menarik jauh tangannya, namun tangan itu tampak kuat mencengkram leherku. Aku mendesah merintih berusaha untuk meminta nafas namun ia tetap mencengkramnya. Dia menjilati pipiku tanpa basa-basi lalu mencium mulutku yang tengah mencari nafas dengan kasarnya. Diriku tdak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali berusaha untuk mencari nafas dan merintih hingga kurasakan tangannya yang besar itu menyentuh tubuhku hingga Penisku. Aku tersentak kaget dan berusaha kembali untuk melepaskan kecupan, cengkraman dan sentuhannya.

.

"R—Ro-m-ma" keluku berusaha menjerit untuk menghentikan tindakannya tersebut.

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum sambil membuka bajuku dengan paksa sehingga kancing-kancing bajuku lepas dari jahitannya. "Ini juga salah satu cobaan dariku, Gallia"

.

Malam itu aku merasakan malam pertamaku yang tampak kasar dan menyakitkan. Tubuhku telah ternoda dengan kasarnya dan aku tidak dapat menghindari semua perlakuannya. Airmataku keluar dengan derasnya menerima perlakuan tersebut. Nyeri tak terperi yang kurasakan dibagian belakangku. Dia melakukan klimaks berkali-kali tanpa memberiku istirahat dan nafas. Tubuhku tergeletak dan tak kuasa untuk menghindar dari serangannya...

.

 **To be continued...**

 **NB: lanjutannya besok yaaaa~**


	2. Affraid to be Known

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Roma-jiisan, fem!Romano, Spain, England**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

.

.

Pagi yang tampak cerah namun hatiku kelabu layaknya ruangan kamarku yang gelap. Aku berdiri didepan kaca menatap tubuhku yang kotor bekas kecupan paksa oleh pria yang telah mengambil paksa malam pertamaku. Tubuhku penuh bekas cakaran dan hisapan-hisapan bibir Roma, kakek dari wanita yang kucinta, Lovina Vargas. Aku menangis semalaman tanpa henti, menatap tubuhku yang kotor ini, tak bisa kubendung airmataku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini terjadi dikehidupanku. Aku tidak dapat berhenti meratapi nasibku. Seandainya saat itu aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia menghadapi cobaan dari Roma, mungkin aku tidak akan semenderita ini. Apakah aku salah mencintai Lovina? Kenapa Roma melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Apakah Roma mempunyai dendam kepadaku atau mungkin kepada ibuku, Gallia? Tapi apa yang aku atau ibuku lakukan padanya? Kalau memang tidak mengizinkanku untuk bersama Lovina, seharusnya ia katakan saja padaku, karena aku akan menjauhi cucunya dan mencoba untuk tidak meraihnya.

.

"Francis, kamu kenapa? Matamu sembab?!" tanya Antonio saat melihatku yang masuk ruangan kelas.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan tidak memberitahukan masalahku padanya. Bagiku, ini adalah hal yang memalukan yang pernah kualami. Diperkosa oleh kakek dari gadis yang kusuka. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal ini kepada kedua temanku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur" ucapku berbohong dan mencoba tersenyum menahan airmataku yang hampir tidak bisa kubendung.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi. "Bukan karena kau dijahili lagi?"

Wajah Antonio begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku, namun aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan kebohonganku supaya dirinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Tanpa kusadari Arthur yang duduk disebelahku menatapku sedari tadi. Aku begitu fokus kepada Gilbert dan Antonio tanpa menyadari bahwa Arthur melihatku.

"Francis, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tiba-tiba Arthur menghampiriku yang sedang berusaha tersenyum didepan teman-temanku. Ia menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Aku hanya terdiam mengikutinya dengan kebingungan.

"Buka bajumu sekarang juga!" suruhnya tegas dan itu membuatku tersentak kaget.

"—Mau apa kau?" ucapku panik dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Sudah, buka saja bajumu!" ucapnya memaksa dan menarik kerah bajuku dengan paksa, namun aku segera mendorongnya agar ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda ditubuhku.

"Me—Mesum!" ucapku panik dan malu.

"Bo—Bodoh! Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang kulihat dilehermu itu benar atau tidak!" bentaknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Aku terdiam seketika dikarenakan kaget. Mengapa ia bisa tahu bahwa ada sesuatu ditubuhku? Wajahku dibuatnya pucat pasi dan tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang kenyataannya. Aku berlari menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku tak kuasa menahan airmataku kembali. Aku panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Roma mengancamku untuk tidak bicara. Aku sangat takut akan hal buruk yang terjadi berikutnya. Tubuhku pucat pasi dan nafasku menggebu-gebu tidak beraturan. Antonio dan Gilbert melihat diriku yang pucat tersebut dan memanggil namaku. Aku tidak sanggup datang kesekolah. Aku takut. Aku mengambil tasku dan segera berlari menuju asramaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan kekhawatiran mereka padaku. Di pikiranku terlintas wajah Roma yang tertawa bahagia memperkosaku dengan tangannya yang mencengkram leherku.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar asramaku dengan sedikit gemetaran dan ketakutan. Kembali teringat saat-saat Roma menusuk bagian vitalku. Sakit, sangat sakit tak terperi. Ia memasukannya dengan paksa. Aku hanya menangis tanpa henti memikirkan betapa jahatnya pria itu hingga melakukan hal keji ini kepadaku.

.

.

"Kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah, Gallia" tiba-tiba suara Roma terdengar dibelakangku. Aku tersentak kaget dan menatapnya ketakutan. "Apa kau terlena dan menikmati malam pertamamu hingga kamu tidak mengikuti pelajaran?"

"M—mau apa kau?" ucapku gemetar dan bibirku terasa kelu. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengunci pintu kamarku dengan segera. Aku gemetaran ketakutan dan berusaha beranjak dari dudukku dan berlari kebelakang sofa merahku. "Ja—jangan mendekat! Aku akan berteriak!"

"Berteriak? Kau pikir akan ada yang menolongmu di siang bolong ini? Kau tahu anak-anak diasrama ini sedang mengikuti pelajaran di dalam sekolah dan asrama ini terletak tidak terlalu dekat dengan gedung tersebut" ucapnya terkekeh melihatku yang ketakutan itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" tanyaku rilih. "Kalau dari awal kau bilang jangan mendekati Lovina, aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Tapi kau malah membuat diriku seperti kuman didalam gedung tersebut"

Ia terkekeh melihat airmataku berjatuhan satu demi satu dipipiku. "Kenapa kau bilang? Aku kan sudah mengatakan kau harus mengikuti ujian dariku, maka aku akan memberikan cucuku padamu"

"Tapi ini bukanlah ujian yang kumau, Roma!" ucapku rilih. "Kalau tahu ujiannya akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengiyakan kalimatmu"

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan hendak menyentuhku. Aku tersadar lalu segera berlari kearah pintu keluar dengan ketakutan. Namun ia segera menarikku dan ia mengkecup bibirku dengan paksa dan mendorongku keatas kasur. Aku terhenyak dan menggeliat untuk melepaskan diriku. Aku berusaha untuk mendorong dan memukulnya, namun sebelum tanganku mengenainya, ia menarik rambutku dengan kencangnya sehingga aku merintih kesakitan dan memegang tangannya yang kuat dan kekar itu.

"Ingatlah Francis, inilah nasibmu!" ia menjilati pipiku dan tersenyum seakan bahagia melihatku merilih meminta ampun. "Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari genggamanku, karena kau adalah milikku"

Ia memegang penisku dan membuka celanaku dengan paksa. Aku tetap menggeliat dan berusaha untuk menepis tangannya. Ia menjilati leherku dan menghisapnya hingga aku mendesah kesakitan. Bahkan ia menelanjangi tubuhku yang sudah rusak ini dan menghisap tubuhku hingga tanda-tanda tersebut makin banyak. Ia menghisap penisku hingga aku dibuat mabuk gairah dan tak kuasa memberontak. Kupasrahi tubuhku dimiliki olehnya hingga ia memasukan penisnya ke lubang uburku. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisanku. Aku menangis kembali dan mencoba untuk mendorongnya, namun diriku lemah saat tubuhnya menyatu denganku. Aku tak kuasa dan hanya bisa menangis pasrah. Ia melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Berkali-kali ia melakukan klimaks didalam tubuhku tanpa peringatan. Aku hanya bisa tergulai menerima nasibku sebagai kelincinya.

Xxx

Aku berbaring dikasurku berhari-hari dan tidak datang ke sekolah. Tubuhku seakan mati rasa dan sakit tidak terperi mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut setiap malam. Ya, Roma datang setiap malam dan memperkosaku seakan itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Tubuhku lemas hingga aku tidak dapat berjalan ke sekolah. Gilbert dan Antonio berkali-kali menggedor pintuku dan memanggilku, namun aku tak kuasa menjawab panggilan mereka. Aku tidak siap bertemu dengan mereka dengan kondisiku yang buruk seperti ini. Aku hanya berbaring dikamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya masuk. Kututup jendelaku agar tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Hatiku sakit dan hancur mengingat setiap malam Roma datang hanya untuk mempermainkan tubuhku.

"Oi, Gitt! Kau didalam?" Arthur mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memanggilku berkali-kali. Aku hanya diam meratapi malam-malamku. "Oi aku tahu kau ada didalam! Mau sampai kapan kau tidak masuk sekolah? Sebentar lagi kelulusan, kalau kau tidak lulus karena kau tidak sekolah, itu tidak lucu!"

Bahkan aku sudah tidak memikirkan diriku akan lulus atau tidak nantinya. Aku hanya diam dan memegang kepalaku menatap kelantai kamarku. aku tidak memikirkan lagi mau jadi apa aku nanti. Lulus atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli.

"Frog!" Arthur tidak mau diam juga, ia tetap menggedor pintu kamarku dan tak lama ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dan mendapati tubuhku yang sedang terduduk lemas penuh dengan cakaran dan lebam. Aku tersentak dan iapun juga tersentak.

"—Ka—Kau—?!"

"Pergi!" teriakku padanya. Aku meraasa sangat malu ia mendapatkan diriku yang lemah tergeluntai dilantai tanpa busana sehelaipun. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku takut. Ia menatapku dengan kaget namun ia segera menutup pintu kamarku.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya tegas dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku menunduk diam namun ia membentakku "Kutanya, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Aku tak kuasa, aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun air mataku kembali jatuh. Arthur memeluk tubuhku dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya. "Francis, kau boleh bercerita padaku! Aku akan diam dan tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun!"

Aku menangis tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang basah terkena airmataku. Tangannya yang hangat itu mengelus tubuhku dengan kasih dan membuatku diriku tenang. Tangannya dan tubuhnya membuatku seakan lepas dari masalahku. Aku dibuatnya tenang dan lega bersamaan. Bibirku yang kelu mulai bercerita tentang semuanya kepadanya. Rasa takutku menjadi keberanian dan kuungkapkan semuanya padanya. Hanya padanya aku bisa bercerita.

Mendengar semua ceritaku Arthur begitu marah dan ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjanji akan membantuku untuk mengeluarkanku dari Roma.

"Aku akan mencari informasi untuk membuat Roma terdiam dan tidak berkutik lagi" ucapnya menatapku. "Kakek itu harus diberi pelajaran"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan merasa lega dengan kalimatnya. "terimakasih, Arthur"

Kutatap bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu dengan perasaan senang. Kupikir lebih baik aku segera masuk sekolah lagi agar bisa lulus dan segera pergi dari sekolah tersebut. Apabila aku pergi, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Roma lagi dan tidak akan sengsara lagi. Aku akan bebas darinya dan tidak akan menderita dengan permainannya.

.

.

Xxx

Kurapikan dasiku yang melenceng tersebut dan kuambil tasku dari atas meja. Aku siap berangkat ke sekolah dan membuang pikiran negatifku dari kepalaku. Hari ini aku siap ke sekolah biar aku bisa lulus dari sekolah tersebut. Aku berjalan kearah gedung sekolah tersebut tanpa menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan orang yang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Kupikir aku harus kuat dengan semua ini. Aku tidak sendiri, masih ada Arthur, Antonio dan Gilbert disisiku. Aku harus berusaha dengan semuanya.

Aku berjalan lurus namun seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan mendadak. Aku tersentak dan kulihat kebelakangku. Aku tak dapat menahan perasaan senangku saat kuketahui bahwa Lovina menyapaku.

"Pagi, Bonnefoy" ucapnya sedikit tersenyum. Wajahku memerah padam melihat senyuman kecilnya dipagi yang cerah ini. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, kau sakit?"

"—Ah, well, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak enak badan jadi tidak bisa masuk" ucapku berbohong padanya. Aku mencintainya, aku tidak dapat menyakiti hatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa kakeknya telah memperkosa diriku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Oh, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, che palle!" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Rona wajahnya begitu imut serasa ingin sekali kupeluk dirinya. Namun aku harus menahan semuanya.

"Oui, aku akan menjaganya, terimakasih" ucapku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. Kami ngobrol sambil terus berjalan kegedung sekolah dan berpisah untuk jalan kekelas masing-masing.

Aku sangat bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Lovina mengajakku berbicara. Aku dibuatnya melupakan hari-hari kelamku disekolah. Aku benar-benar mencintai wanita itu. Aku rela berkorban demi dia. Aku rela menderita untuk dia. Aku rela.

Aku berjalan ke kelas dengan wajah biasa, Antonio dan Gilbert sudah ada dibangku mereka dan melihatku dengan kaget. Mereka menghampiriku dengan penuh khawatir.

"Francis!" sapa mereka khawatir. "Kau tidak masuk kelas beberapa hari ini, kita panggil kau di asrama tapi kau tidak menjawabnya"

Aku tersenyum kecil pada mereka. "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang enak badan, jadi aku istirahat"

Aku kembali berbohong pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku dan aku tidak ingin mereka terkena masalahku. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku berjalan ke bangkuku dan kulihat mejaku tertulis kata "MATI" dengan font yang besar. Aku terdiam menatap mejaku yang banyak tercoret tersebut.

"Dia masuk? Kukira dia sudah mati" seseorang mengatakan dengan suara yang kencang. Aku tersentak dan melihat asal suara tersebut. Mereka melihatku dan mulai berbisik-bisik menjelekkanku.

"Apa?! Siapa yang tadi berkata seperti itu?" teriak Gilbert kesal dan melihat kearah mereka.

"Sudah bagus dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi, liat dia saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk kita berdiri"

"Kalian itu kenapa ngomong begitu tentang Francis? Dia tidak melakukan apapun kepada kalian!" ucap Antonio membelaku.

Mereka tidak menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan Antonio dan Gilbert. Mereka tetap mengejekku tanpa henti. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menunduk berusaha untuk berpikir positif bahwa semua akan berakhir dengan cepatnya.


	3. Give Up

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Roma-jiisan, fem!Romano, Spain, England, America, Prussia**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

.

.

Arthur berjalan dilorong gedung dengan membawa buku-bukunya mencari kelas untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah Kimia dan semua murid harus pindah ke laboratorium. Ia berjalan sendirian tanpa teman. Hal itu sudah biasa dalam kehidupannya. Ia jarang mempunyai teman akrab, hanya adiknya, Alice Kirkland tempat ia berkeluh kesah dan Francis-lah yang selama ini menerima keadaannya walau mereka adalah rival sejak dulu. Ia tidak pernah mempedulikan omongan orang-orang tentang kesendiriannya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas berikutnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat Alfred, orang yang dikenalnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia sangat penasaran sehingga ia berusaha untuk mendekati mereka untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemaren aku melihat Francis Bonnefoy pergi ke sebuah hotel dengan gadis cantik" ucap pria berkacamata dan berambut blonde yang bernama Alfred kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Eh? Serius? Wah, Francis sudah tidak bisa dipercaya, lelaki busuk itu" ucap lawan bicaranya tampak ketakutan.

Mereka seakan menggosipkan Francis disaat orangnya tidak ada. Arthur mendengar kalimat tersebut dan menahan emosinya kepada Alfred. Ia tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai mereka pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Arthur sudah tidak peduli dengan kelas berikutnya, iapun segera menghampiri Alfred dan menahannya.

"Alfred!" panggilnya. Alfred melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Arthur?!" ucapnya senang melihat Arthur didepan matanya. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Arthur tidak dapat membendung amarahnya pada Alfred dan segeralah ia mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah polos Alfred. Alfred tersentak kaget saat mengetahui Arthur memukulnya hingga terjatuh.

"Aw, apa yang kau lakukan, Arthur?" ia tampak bingung dan melihat Arthur dengan wajah imutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyebar gossip tentang Francis keorang-orang?!" bentak Arthur kecewa kepadanya. Ia begitu kesal mendengar Alfred melakukan hal ini dibalik semuanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu, Al?"

Alfred terdiam dan memandang ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Arthur kembali ingin menamparnya. Namun tangannya terhenti saat Alfred berucap.

"Karena kau tidak pernah memandangku!" ucapnya sebal. "Kau selalu memandang Francis!"

Arthur terdiam tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut adik kelasnya yang ia kenal sejak kecil. ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan bertanya baik-baik pada Alfred.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tenang. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

Alfred terdiam tidak mau mengatakannya. Ia melihat kearah lain berusaha untuk mencari topik lain agar tidak ketahuan.

"ALFRED!" bentak Arthur geram. Alfred terhenyak dan ia menunduk sedih.

"Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menyebarkan gossip tentang Francis" ucapnya sedikit rilih ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Al?!"

"Itu karena kamu, Art! Karena kamu tidak pernah berpaling padaku!" Alfred membentak Arthur. "Kau selalu melihat Francis dan selalu peduli padanya, tapi kau tidak peduli padaku"

Arthur terdiam kaget mendengarnya.

"Betapa aku sayang padamu, Art! Kau tidak pernah memandangku dan selalu menganggapku bocah menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggumu"

"—"

"Aku memanfaatkan momen ini! Kupikir apabila aku membuat gossip itu, kau akan berpaling darinya dan memandangku! Aku menerima tawaran kepala sekolah karena aku benci Francis!" ucapnya rilih. "aku mencintaimu Art!"

Arthur terdiam dan wajahnya memerah padam mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Alfred. Ia terdiam dan tak dapat berpikir. Ia tak dapat menjawab pernyataannya. Ini begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Maaf Al, aku—" ucapan Arthur terpotong. Alfred mengkecup bibirnya yang lembut itu dengan paksa. Ia sudah tidak peduli apakah ada yang melihat mereka atau tidak.

"Lihatlah aku Arthur! Jangan kau lihat orang yang tidak pernha melihatmu! Francis tidak akan pernah melihatmu, Art! Tidak akan pernah karena ia mencintai Lovina!"

Arthur terdiam dan menatap Alfred pucat. Ia tidak bisa membalas kalimat Alfred dan ia berlari tanpa arah meninggalkan Alfred. Dari kejauhan, Alice melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia berdiri menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Ia tahu bahwa semua dibalik gossip ini adalah Alfred yang melakukan hal kotor demi mendapatkan kakaknya, dan iapun tahu bahwa Francis menyukai Lovina Vargas, bahkan ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya kakaknyapun menyukai Alfred diam-diam.

.

.

Xxx

Berhari-hari hidup neraka ini kujalani. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi kelulusan, aku mengharapkan kelulusan tersebut dan penderitaan ini berakhir disaat itu juga. Aku harus bersabar menghadapi semuanya walau sakit hatiku menerima semuanya. Namun, perasaan gundahku selalu kucurahkan kepada Arthur. Tanpa Arthur, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak mungkin pergi ke sekolah seperti ini. Tanpa Arthur, mungkin aku sudah menggantungkan diriku di atas pohon. Bebanku sedikit berkurang dengan adanya Arthur disisiku menemaniku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Ia adalah rival terbaikku.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kelasku dan mendapatkan Antonio dan Gilbert tertawa bersama. Kulihat wajah Antonio begitu cerah dan ceria. Gilbert mengusap-usap kepalanya dan ia tampak malu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yo, Francis" ucap Gilbert yang melihatku. "Kau tahu, ada kabar gembira"

"Apa itu?" tanyaku ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Cowok ini habis menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang dan diterima" ucap Gilbert serasa mengelus-elus kepala Antonio. Aku turut bahagia kalau Antonio bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Teman seperjuanganku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan gadis kesayangannya.

"Wah, selamat dong!" ucapku seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak malu dan bahagia. Ia terlihat bersinar dimataku. "Jadi siapa gadis yang jadi pacarmu, Toni?"

"Ah, itu—" ucapnya malu-malu dan tersenyum bahagia. "Lovina Vargas"

Aku tersentak kaget dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Tubuhku terasa kelu dan hatiku sakit mendengar nama Lovina dari mulut Antonio. Pikirku pun melayang dan ku mencoba untuk berpikir positif bahwa aku salah mendengar nama seseorang, namun tidak bisa karena telingaku dengan jelas mendengar nama Lovina. Aku memucat pasi antara senang dan sedih. Aku tidak tahu aku harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa. Gadis yang selama ini kusuka diambil oleh temanku sendiri yang tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Gadis yang selama ini aku korbankan diriku untuknya kini menjadi milik orang lain. Aku terdiam rasanya pahit sekali bibirku tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum secara wajar. Hatiku hancur. Terbesit dipikiranku tak ada gunanya usahaku bersabar menghadapi neraka ini untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin merebutnya dari temanku. Aku kacau, sangat kacau. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"—kau dengar Francis?" tanya Gilbert tersenyum. Aku terhenyak dan kucoba tersenyum kepadanya.

"—Ya? Ah, ya" ucapku mencoba untuk berusaha bersikap normal dan lagi aku membohongi diriku lagi.

Aku begitu payah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa temanku menyukai Lovina juga. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mendukungnya atau menghentikannya, rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak menghentikannya, namun disisi lain, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan mereka. Aku merasa sedih namun airmataku tidak bisa keluar. Aku berpikir dan berpikir.

Aku berpikir untuk menyerah dan membiarkan mereka bersama. Namun disisi lain aku berpikir bahwa aku menginginkan hasil dari pengorbananku. Aku bingung, aku linglung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Semua sudah terlanjur berjalan. Aku mulai pasrah dengan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua ini kepada Antonio. Mengingat wajahnya yang ceria itu, aku tidak bisa merusaknya. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita rusak karena hal ini. Tapi untuk apa aku berkorban selama ini?

Aku terdiam memikirkan semuanya sehingga tidak ada satupun pelajaran masuk kedalam otakku. Aku kecewa namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku berusaha untuk menerima semuanya tanpa keberatan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatanku dengan Antonio dan Gilbert.

.

.

.

Kuputuskan. Kuputuskan untuk mundur, demi sahabatku. Demi kebahagiaan sahabatku dan Lovina. Aku rela diperlakukan seperti sampah walau hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku akan mengatakan masalah ini pada Roma, agar menyelesaikan ujiannya padaku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah menggapai Lovina.

Aku masuk ke sebuah _lift_ yang terbuka dengan membawa dua kuntum mawar merah yang kurawat baik-baik. Aku berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada Lovina atas jadiannya dengan Antonio, sahabatku. Aku turut bahagia apabila ia bahagia. Untukku, kebahagiaan sahabatku diatas segalanya dibanding pengorbananku. Aku segera naik ke dalam _lift_ tersebut. saat pintu _lift_ akan tertutup, sebuah tangan muncul sehingga membuatku memencet tombol buka pintu _lift_. Kulihat wajah _familiar_ didepan mataku berusaha masuk kedalam _lift_ tersebut. orang yang ingin kutemui saat itu juga. Wajahnya yang anggun layaknya bunga dandelion itu menatapku.

"Ah, terimakasih, Bonnefoy" ucapnya dengan wajah juteknya dan lift tersebut mulai tertutup. Kami terdiam seribu bahasa namun aku berusaha untuk mengucapkannya.

Dengan segera bunga mawar tersebut kuberi kepadanya yang berdiri disebelahku dan kulihat dirinya menatap bunga tersebut dengan bingung. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat atas jadianmu dengan Antonio" ucapku dengan nada yang berat, namun aku berusaha untuk merelakannya. Ia tersentak dan wajahnya menjadi merah _maroon_.

"Kau tahu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil mengatakan "Sebenarnya aku selalu menyukaimu tapi, semoga kamu berbahagia dengannya. Ia orang yang baik"

Ia terdiam dan menerima mawar dariku. Wajahnya yang jutek itu memerah padam dan menatapku dengan imutnya. Aku tersenyum dan keluar dari lift tersebut saat lift tersebut sampai ketempat tujuannya. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengatakannya ke Roma setelah ini. Aku berjalan keruangan Roma dan saat ingin kuketuk pintu tersebut, aku mendengar suara Arthur didalam ruangan bersama dengan Roma.

"Ini semua sudah menjelaskan bukti bahwa engkaulah orang dibalik semua ini, Roma!" ucap Arthur dengan nada dingin. Ia tampak memberikan sesuatu bukti kepada Roma.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kirkland" jawab Roma dengan nada suara yang seakan dibuat. "Kau menuduhku telah menyakiti Francis dengan bukti yang aneh ini?"

"sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi, Roma! Aku tahu dibalik semua ini" ucap Arthur. "Kau mencintai Francis, bukan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Arthur dan tidak ada jawaban dari Roma sekalipun.

"Kau mencintai Francis dan tidak ingin Francis memiliki cucumu dan melakukan semua ini kepadanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya"

"—Apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar-benar akan menikahkan mereka setelah ia menjalani ujian dariku—" suara Roma terhenti dan terdengar gugup.

"Jauh-jauh dari Francis! Jangan pernah dekati Francis lagi!" ucap Arthur dengan nada suara yang lancang. Aku bergidik mendengarnya dan hanya terdiam. "Jangan pernah kau sentuh ia seujung jaripun! Atau aku akan menutup sekolahan ini dengan paksa!"

Arthur kemudian keluar ruangan dengan mata yang tajam seakan singa menerkam mangsanya. Ia tersentak mendapatku didepan ruangan. Kutatap wajahnya lalu wajah Roma yang terlihat bergeming menatapnya.

"Francis?! Ayo Francis, keluar dari sini!" ucap Arthur menarik tanganku menjauh dari ruangannya. Aku tampak tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Roma mencintaiku sehingga membuatku demikian menderita. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku dan malah membuatku menderita? Aku hanya terdiam mengikuti Arthur yang menuntunku jauh-jauh dari ruangan tersebut. aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus membalas cinta Roma atau bahkan menghindarinya?

To Be Continue...

Editnya kelamaan astajim wkwkwk xDD.. sorry all, aku ribet.. hampir mau tulis desu setiap akhir kalimat.. syukur inget klo ini bukan bahasa Jepang wkwkwk xDD


	4. Friendship

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Roma-jiisan, fem!Romano, Spain, England, America, Prussia**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

.

.

Sejak hari dimana Arthur mengancam Roma, tidak pernah lagi Roma datang kekamarku untuk memperkosaku dan tidak ada lagi gossip terbaru tentang keburukanku. Namun tetap saja nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi nasi. Teman-teman hingga satu sekolah tetap memandangku jijik seperti diriku adalah kuman disekolah ini.

Hari kelulusanpun tiba. Aku berpikir kini saatnya memulai kehidupan baru, dimana aku meninggalkan masa laluku yang buruk digedung ini. Aku akan meninggalkan gedung ini. Selamat tinggal hidup kelamku, begitu pikirku. Aku akan bisa bernafas lega setelah sekian lama.

"Sebentar lagi pesta perpisahan akan dimulai" ucap Gilbert. "kau pasti datang, kan, Francis?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan datang"

"Kami akan melindungimu apabila ada yang menjahatimu di pesta, Francis" ucap Antonio merangkul pundakku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Semenjak Antonio berpacaran dengan Lovina, ia selalu membawa Lovina dimanapun ia berada dan itu membuatku selalu menghindari mereka. Sejujurnya aku masih mencintai Lovina dan tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya. Itulah alasanku menghindari mereka. Namun aku tidak bisa begitu selalu. Aku akan menghadapi semuanya. Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Aku akan memakai baju yang kemaren kubeli kesesese" ucap Gilbert terkekeh bahagia.

"Baju yang kau beli itu? Kau yakin? Itu terlalu nyentrik" ucapku tersenyum.

"Baju itu bagus dan akan membuat aku terlihat _awesome_ " jawabnya.

Kami tertawa bertiga dan kemudian berjalan kearah asrama. Kami ingin bersiap-siap untuk pesta perpisahan malam ini dan berpisah ditengah dan pergi kekamar masing-masing. Saat kubuka pintu kamarku, aku tampak tersentak melihat Roma duduk diatas sofa merahku. Aku terdiam dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tasku. Wajahku pucat dan tubuhku gemetaran teringat kejadian yang selama ini ia lakukan terhadapku.

"Oh _, take it easy,_ Fran" ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Senyuman penuh makna tersirat diwajahnya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jujur"

Aku tetap terdiam memicingkan mataku padanya tanda tidak percaya "Mau apa kau?"

Ia tersenyum dan lalu berdiri dari sofa merahku. "Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu tentang cucuku, Lovina"

Aku terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Sesuai janjiku, Frannie, kau telah lulus menghadapi ujian dariku tanpa memberitahu siapapun, uh, kecuali Arthur" ia melihatku tersenyum. "Aku akan menikahkan kau dengan Lovina, cucuku"

Aku terhenyak dan kaget mendengar kalimatnya. "—Tapi Lovina sudah mempunyai pacar dan itu adalah sahabatku!"

"Oh Frannie, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang Lovina katakan padaku?" lanjutnya. "Ia bilang padaku bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu. Aku begitu kaget mendengar ucapannya"

Aku terdiam tidak percaya bahwa Lovina juga mencintaiku? Apakah aku bermimpi? Tapi bolehkah aku mengharapkan kalimat itu?

"Kau akan melanjutkan usaha ibumu kan? Aku mempercayaimu dibanding temanmu itu. Setelah lulus dari sini, kau akan mendapatkan perusahaan ibumu dan masa depanmu terjamin untuk cucuku. Aku ingin cucuku bahagia mendapatkan suami yang bisa menghidupinya dan mencintainya" lanjut Roma. "Aku berharap padamu, kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan ini secepat mungkin"

Ia berlalu dengan wajah tersenyum yang biasa. Aku tidak dapat mempercayainya. Benarkah Lovina mengatakan hal itu? Aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Tapi ia sudah menjadi milik Antonio. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti. Apabila Lovina mencintaiku, kenapa ia memilih Antonio dan tidak putus dengannya? Roma, tolong jelaskan padaku!

.

.

Pesta perpisahanpun akhirnya tiba dan aku juga Gilbert dan Antonio memakai baju baru kita. Kami tertawa bertiga dan mengambil makanan bersama-sama. Aku merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia tapi aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya karena aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Bersulang, Francis" ucap Antonio sambil menaikan gelasnya ke atas dan diikuti Gilbert. "Mulai hari ini kita mungkin sudah akan jarang bertemu karena kita akan sibuk dengan kehidupan kita. Kuharap kita masih tetap bisa bersahabat selamanya"

Kunaikan gelasku dan kami bersulang dan bersorak bersama "Demi sahabat"

Kami meminum air dari gelas kami dan tertawa bersama-sama. Aku melihat Arthur dan Alice berduaan dari kejauhan dan tersenyum kepada mereka dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cucu kepala sekolah itu, Antonio?" ucap Gilbert tiba-tiba sehingga membuat jantungku terhenti, kaget.

"Kami baik-baik saja, ia selalu cetus padaku" ucap Antonio tersenyum paksa kepada kami. "Tapi dia itu bagaikan bunga Lotus yang merekah. Ucapan-ucapan ketusnya itu membuatku ingin memeluknya"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakan kalimat terakhirnya. Aku begitu mengerti perasaan itu. Akupun juga ingin sekali memeluknya yang begitu manis saat ia sedang mengomel. Dia begitu aanggun, karena itu aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.

"Ah, dia datang" ucap Gilbert melihat kearah Lovina.

Lovina memakai baby doll dress berwarna hijau limau yang indah membuat mataku terpanah menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun.

"Wow, kau cantik sekali Lovina" ucap Gilbert menghentikan keheningan suasana antara aku dan Antonio. Dan kami ikut memujinya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah padam dan berteriak kepada kami karena malu. Kami tertawa melihat keimutannya.

"Ah, kau ingin makan, Lovina? Kuambilkan ya" ucap Antonio dan berlalu untuk mengambilkannya makanan.

"Ah, aku ikut untuk mengambil minum" ucap Gilbert.

Dan kini tinggallah kami berdua dan kami terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku bingung untuk memulai kalimatku. Apakah aku harus bertanya tentang ucapannya kepada kakeknya tentangku, ataukah aku harus bertanya tentang mengapa ia masih bersama Antonio. Suasana kami disitu terasa canggung, ia bahkan seakan malu-malu untuk melihatku.

"—tentang perasaanmu kepadaku, Francis" tiba-tiba ia mengatakan kalimat pertamanya padaku dengan suara yang bergetar dan canggung. "—Te—terimakasih pernah mencintaiku"

Aku tercengang kulihat senyuman di wajahnya yang memerah padam melihat kearahku. Wajah yang ingin sekali kupeluk. Manis sekali, sangat manis. Wajahku ikutan memerah melihatnya. Seketika sejenak aku mempercayai ucapan Roma. Aku mencintai gadis ini. Aku percaya bahwa Lovina juga mencintaiku. Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan malu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ya" ucapku singkat seraya menaruh gelas yang ada ditanganku. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu menatapku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kalimatnya mempunyai makna yang lain dari yang ada di benakku.

Antonio datang membawa makanan untuk Lovina. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka dan aku pamit dan pergi menghampiri Arthur yang sedari tadi bersama Alice menikmati makanannya.

"Menikmati pesta ini berdua saja?" ucapku seraya merangkul pundak Alice dengan jahil.

"Kau! Jangan menjahili adikku!" Arthur menjauhkan Alice dari tanganku dan aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak berubah tetap ketus" ucapku sambil mengambil minuman baru dan menyeruputnya perlahan. "Arthur, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu"

.

.

Xxx

"Apa? Menikah dengan Francis? Kenapa _nonno_?" ucap Lovina kepada kakeknya. Wajahnya memucat bagaikan kertas berwarna putih. "Tapi aku mencintai Antonio!"

"Oh Lovina, _nonno_ tahu kau mencintai Antonio, tapi ini harus"

"Tapi _nonno_ —" Lovina tampak gusar dan sedih mendengar hal ini. "—Lelaki yang ingin kunikahkan adalah Antonio. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang lain"

Roma mengelus pipi cucunya yang tertunduk sedih itu dan mencium pipinya. "Oh Lovina _nonno_ memohon padamu. Demi _nonno_?"

"Demi _nonno_? Tapi mengapa?"

"Itu karena—" ucapan Roma terputus saat mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ah, itu pasti Toni" ucap Lovina segera berlari menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Toni!"

Ia segera memeluk Antonio dengan eratnya dan ia sangat sedih ia harus berpisah dengan Antonio, pria yang ia sukai.

"Lovina?" Antonio tersenyum dan menciumnya. "kenapa wajahmu tampak sedih?"

" _Nonno_ —"

"—Kau datang tepat waktu Carriedo" ucap Roma yang datang menyusul cucunya ke pintu depan. "Aku ada permintaan padamu"

.

.

"Apa? Melepaskan Lovina menikah dengan orang lain?!" Antonio tampak sangat pucat dan sedih "Tapi mengapa? Saya mencintai cucu anda, Roma. Saya akan bertanggung jawab dan akan segera mencari pekerjaan untuk membahagiakan cucu anda"

"Aku tahu hal itu. Akupun menginginkan kau untuk menikahi cucuku, Lovina, namun aku terpaksa menikahkannya dengan orang ini"

"Apakah tidak bisa anda katakan tidak kepadanya?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak kuasa mengatakan tidak padanya. Karena ia mengancamku akan menggusur sekolah ini kalau aku tidak memberikan Lovina kepadanya" ucap Roma dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"Apa?!" Lovina tersentak kaget mendengar alasan tersebut. " _Palle_! Kenapa ia lakukan itu kepadamu, _nonno_?!"

"Oh Lovina, kamu tahu Francis mempunyai segalanya—"

"Francis?" tanya Antonio kaget mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut. Roma melihat Antonio dan ia mengambil kesempatan ini utnuk menjadi senjatanya.

"Ya, Francis Bonnefoy, sahabatmu mengancamku untuk menggusur sekolahan apabila aku tidak memberikan Lovina padanya" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih dan dengusan kesah.

Antonio begitu kaget dan tidak mempercayainya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya dari dulu selalu bersamanya melakukan hal ini kepada kakek dari wanita yang ia sukai.

"Aku tidak mau menikahinya _nonno_! Aku mencintai Antonio! Aku tidak mencintai Francis!" jerit Lovina menangis memohon pada kakeknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lovina. Aku sudah berusaha namun ia akan menggusur dan menggulingkanku" ucap Roma.

Lovina menangis memeluk Antonio. Terasa sedih dan perih hati kedua sejoli itu untuk menghadapi masa depan mereka yang tidak bisa bersatu. Antonio memeluknya dengan erat dan kasih.

"Toni, kenapa Francis melakukan hal ini pada kita?" ia menangis memeluk pria yang ia kasih. "Ia tahu aku mencintaimu begitu juga kamu"

Antonio hanya terdiam pucat dan ia merasa sangat marah. Ya ia marah karena sahabat yang selama ini ia percayai telah mengkhianati dirinya. Semua janji-janji yang terucap oleh Francis hanyalah bohong belaka baginya. Ia begitu membenci pria ini hingga ingin sekali ia menghajarnya. Francis telah membuat ia kehilangan keparcayaannya kepada Francis.

"Kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?" tanya Antonio dengan amarah yang membara. Ia membenci Francis sedalam-dalamnya. Ia tidak mempercayai Francis dan menganggap pria itu adalah musuhnya.

"Selasa minggu depan" ucap Roma

"—A—aku tidak percaya Francis melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Padahal kami sudah bersumpah sahabat dan sahabat tidak akan mengkhianati sahabatnya" ucap Antonio sedih dan marah. "Ia mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri dan mengambil pacar sahabatnya"

Roma menatap Antonio yang sedang penuh dengan kebimbangan dan amarah dengan tersenyum kecil. ia menikmati momen ini. Menikmati saat persahabatan mereka mulai retak dan runtuh. Ia sangat menikmati dimana Francis berada diujung tanduk di adu domba dengan sahabat yang ia percayai.

"Francis, aku tidak akan tinggal diam kau mengkhianatiku seperti ini" sumpah Antonio dengan penuh amarah.

"Kumohon kalian tidak mengatakan hal ini kepadanya, karena apabila ia tahu aku memberitahu kalian tentang rencananya, ia akan tetap menggusurku" ucap Roma bersikap sedih dan Lovina memeluknya.

"Oh _nonno_ "

"Kuharap kalian bilang kepadanya bahwa kalian putus dan Lovina mencintainya agar ia tidak menggusurku. Aku masih menginginkan sekolah ini ada"

"Roma, anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan ini. Kami akan bersandiwara agar ia tidak menjahatimu" ucap Antonio padanya dengan tegas. "Kami akan membantumu"

"Oh Carriedo, terimakasih banyak" ucap Roma tersenyum dan ia memeluknya. "Aku berjanji sekolah itu akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya kalau ia tidak menggusurnya"

.

.

"Francis, Lovina baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia sudah putus dengan Antonio karena memang ia mencintaimu" ucap Roma diujung telpon. "Mulai sekarang Lovina adalah milikmu dan pernikahan itu akan tetap berjalan. Kau bersedia menerima Lovina kan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

.

 **To be continue...**


	5. Lonely

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Roma-jiisan, fem!Romano, Spain, England, America, Prussia**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

.

.

.

Hari pernikahanku dengan Lovinapun tiba. Kutatap wajah Lovina yang sangat cantik terlapisi make up yang sangat rapi. Aku terpesona dibuatnya. Wajahnya yang cetus bagai bunga dandelion itu membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku sangat bahagia, ternyata ia mencintaiku juga. Penderitaanku membuahkan hasil. aku sangat bahagia dan tidak terbayang. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi mendapatkannya.

Kamipun mengucapkan janji masing-masing didepan pastur diacara pernikahan kami. Kami melakukan ciuman pertama kami setelah kami bertukar cincin, dan kami merayakan pesta dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada tamu-tamu yang datang ke acara kami. Tidak banyak orang yang kami undang karena pernikahan ini begitu cepat dilaksanakannya. Aku melihat kearah sekitar mencari sosok Antonio dan Gilbert. Aku tidak menemukan mereka di hari yang membahagiakan ini. Apakah Antonio marah kepadaku karena aku telah mengambil Lovina darinya? Tapi bukankah kata Lovina mereka sudah berpisah sejak lama karena ia mencintaiku? Aku merasa bersalah kepada sahabatku, tapi Lovina memilihku. Sejujurnya aku akan menyerah apabila memang Lovina memilih Antonio. Aku tidak akan maju apabila Lovina tetap bersamanya.

"Francis? Ada apa?" tanya Lovina menatapku khawatir. Aku menatapnya balik dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku mencari Antonio dan Gilbert. Kedua sahabatku tidak datang padahal aku mengharapkan mereka disini" jawabku sedikit mendesah sedih.

"Oh Francis, mereka pasti datang dan mungkin mereka sedang menikmati makanannya diam-diam?" ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan mereka, masih banyak tamu disini yang harus kita sambut"

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. "Ya, kau benar Lovina"

Kami akhirnya berbincang-bincang dengan tamu dan menikmati pesta pernikahan kami. Kutatap wajah Lovina yang tersenyum terhadap tamu-tamu tersebut.

"Lovina aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucapku. Bibirku bergetar karena aku takut mengetahui kenyataannya. Ia menatapku dengan penasaran. "Apa kau benar-benar putus dengan Antonio?"

Ia menunduk dan lalu tersenyum padaku "Kenapa kau meragukannya? Ia bahkan yang memutuskanku kala itu"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"—" ia terdiam menatap kearah lain. "—Ia bilang aku selalu saja memarahinya"

Aku terdiam dan kutatap mata hijau itu. "Kau masih mencintainya?"

"A—Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mencintaimu dari awal" ucapnya gugup dan malu. Aku tersenyum melihat kegugupannya dan menciumnya dengan kasih.

"Oh Lovina. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Aku tidak tahu bahwa ini hanyalah sandiwara. Aku berfikir bahwa ia memang benar mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa aku telah merusak persahabatan kami dan hubungan asmara Antonio dan dirinya. Aku terbawa oleh sandiwara ini.

.

.

.

Aku memeluk istriku, Lovina Varg—ah bukan, sekarang ia menjadi Lovina Bonnefoy, dari belakang. Aku begitu senang dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lovina aku bahagia kau memilihku. Aku bahagia kau milikku. Kita akan punya berapa anak ya—"

"—Ah masalah anak" ucapnya memotong kalimatku. "Francis sebenarnya aku belum siap melakukan malam pertamaku"

Dirinya tampak malu-malu dan menatap kearah lain. Hatiku dibuatnya mencair dan tak berdaya. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai siap, Lovina" ucapku lembut. "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku apabila kau sudah siap"

Ia tersenyum dan memelukku lalu mengkecup pipiku. "terimakasih Francis"

Aku tertawa geli melihat wajahnya yang merona itu dan kupeluk tubuhnya. "baiklah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidur?"

"Iya. _Buona notte_ , Francis" ucapnya seraya mematikan lampu.

" _Bonne nuit_ , Lovina" kami pejamkan mata kami dan kami tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dan mendapatkan Lovina sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia lalu memberiku roti baguette dan sop yang lezat. Ia menatapku dengan mata bitter lemonnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran dengan pandangannya.

"—" ia terdiam sejenak lalu bertanya. "Apa aku boleh meminta padamu?"

"Katakanlah, apa yang ingin kau pinta? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu" jawabku.

"Aku ingin ruangan kerja pribadi" ucapnya meragu dan malu. "Kau tahu kan, aku ini membuat perusahaan sendiri. Aku ingin ada ruang kerjaku agar aku bisa nyaman mengerjakan dan menaruh barang-barang kerjaku"

"Oh begitukah?" ucapku tersenyum. "baiklah, bagaimana kalau ruangan sebelah kamar kita dijadikan ruang kerjamu? Kebetulan kamar tersebut kosong dan tidak terpakai"

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu, Lovina" jawabku tersenyum bahagia melihat senyumannya.

"Terimakasih, Francis, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya mencium pipiku.

Kami segera membereskan kamar tersebut agar dia bisa segera memakai kamar itu untuk pekerjaannya. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan. Istriku yang kucinta, cintaku hanya untukmu.

"Well, Lovina, aku berangkat kerja dulu ya" ucapku setelah merapikan barang-barangnya didalam ruangan pribadinya. Ia mengangguk dan mengkecup pipiku dan tersenyum padaku. Kusegera berangkat kekantor meninggalkannya.

.

.

Berhari-hari dan berminggu-minggu kami lalui. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum mau melakukan malam pertama dengan alasan masih takut. Aku mengerti kondisinya karena kami menikah terlalu dini. Aku mengerti bahwa ia masih takut untuk melakukan malam pertama. Aku mengerti karena aku sendiri mengetahui bagaimana rasanya malam pertama itu direngut dengan paksa. Aku tidak mau memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun yang berubah dari Lovina saat ini adalah ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diruang kerjanya dan bahkan tidur diruang kerjanya. Saat aku ingin membuka ruang kerja tersebut, ternyata ruang kerjanya dikunci olehnya sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk keruangan tersebut. Ia seakan menutup dirinya untukku.

"Lovina, kau akan tidur dikamar, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia menatapku dengan wajah sedih. "Oh maaf Francis, aku ingin sekali, tapi akhir-akhir ini kerjaanku banyak sekali sehingga aku harus menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang dekat ini"

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku lagi. "Pekerjaan kita hampir mirip kan?"

"Oh tidak apa, Francis" ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

Berkali-kali ia selalu menjawab hal yang sama. Aku merasa kesepian. Semenjak ia mempunyai ruangan pribadinya, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya didalam sana dan meinggalkanku sendiri. Setiap hari- setiap hari ia mulai sering membawa makanannya kedalam ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkanku makan sendirian diruang makan. Aku begitu kesepian dan merasa sedih. Ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Setiap aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk berbicara padanya ia bahkan tidak keluar dan hanya menjawab dari dalam. Hampir setiap hari aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah benar ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya? Ataukah ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?

.

.

Pagi itu aku melihatnya sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kami. Aku melihat roti untuknya lebih besar dibanding milikku.

"Lovina, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Francis, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, kalau mau kau bisa katakan sekarang, karena pekerjaanku masih banyak"

"Lovina—" aku terdiam sejenak berfikir tentang hubungan kita. "kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Apa aku segitu mengganggunya hingga kau mengunci pintu itu?"

Ia tersentak dan menatapku dengan bola mata bitter lemonnya. Menatapku cetus. "kenapa? Aku menguncinya agar aku tidak terganggu tapi itu bukan berarti kamu pengganggu, Francis"

"Tapi aku kesepian Lovina!" lanjutku. "Kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah keluar dan kau bahkan membawa makananmu kedalam"

"Oh Francis, kau tahu pekerjaanku amatlah sangat banyak" ucapnya sedikit membentak. "Pekerjaan kita berbeda Francis! Perusahaanmu sudah lama berdiri dan sangat terkenal, sedangkan perusahaanku? Aku baru mendirikan perusahaanku dan aku ingin perusahaanku juga menjadi berkembang layaknya perusahaanmu"

Ia membentakku dan menatapku tajam penuh kesal. Aku tahu aku salah menanyakan itu, aku tidak bisa memenagkan perdebatan ini, karena semua yang ia sebut ada benarnya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku terdiam dan tak kuasa berkata-kata.

"Sudahlah Francis, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu. Kau harus mengerti kondisiku!" ucapnya seraya membawa makanannya kedalam ruangannya dan segera ia mengunci ruangan tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"—lalu kapan kau akan mengerti kondisiku, Lovina" gumamku sendu dan sedih menunduk tanpa bisa menatap keatas. Perasaanku pilu mengetahui bahwa diriku selalu sendiri. Kukira dikehidupan baruku aku akan merasakan bahagia, namun ternyata aku hanya terlalu banyak berharap. Lovina apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?

.

.

.

Setiap hari kami mulai jarang bertemu. Aku kesepian tiada teman menemani di kala makan pagi dan makan malamku.

Malam ini aku berniat mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan mengajaknya makan bersama, namun samar-samar dari dalam terdengar sebuah suara yang seakan familiar dikupingku. Aku berusaha mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Oh Toni, aku mencintaimu. Aku menderita aku ingin bersamamu" desah Lovina. Mendesah, sepertinya ia sedang melakukan sesuatu didalam ruangan tersebut bersama dengan—Antonio, sahabatku. Aku begitu terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"Oh Lovina, akupun juga mencintaimu" desah Antonio. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"Seandainya Francis tidak mengkhianatimu. Aku membencinya, ia telah membuat kita jadi seperti ini"

"Sshh Lovina tidak apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku tinggal dirumah kalian" ucapnya seraya terkekeh. "Francis brengsek. Beraninya ia mengambil kekasih jiwaku"

Aku terdiam tak percaya apa yang kudengar. Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitku dihati. Aku tak tahu bahwa semua ini adalah sandiwara yang dibuat oleh mereka. Mereka menipuku dengan sengaja. Lovina tidak mencintaiku tetapi Antonio. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Bodoh seperti keledai yang bisa-bisanya termakan tipu daya ini. Tubuhku lemas tak dapat berdiri, kuterjatuh seakan tulangku sudah tidak sanggup menopang. Mengapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku? Mengapa mereka berbohong? Padahal berkali-kali kutanya tentang perasaannya, mengapa ia berbohong padaku?

Aku tak kuasa lagi, kutinggalkan secarik kertas dimeja dan kubereskan sebagian barangku. Aku berusaha untuk kabur dari kenyataan ini. Aku tidak sanggup berada dirumah itu. Kuputuskan untuk tinggal dikantorku dan berfikir sejenak. Aku tak dapat menanggung beban ini. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Diriku kini hanya bisa berangan-angan. Cintaku tandas dan hidupku hancur. Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah mengetahui bahwa cinta ini tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Aku seakan merindukan sang bulan.

.

Xxx

Hampir setahunan aku tidak pulang dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan memberi kabar pada Lovina bahwa pekerjaanku banyak. Perasaanku sakit, darahku seakan berhenti mengalir sejak kejadian itu. Sungguh bodoh dariku adalah meninggalkan dirinya dirumah yang kubeli dahulu. Aku tersenyum kecut berfikir alangkah indahnya pikiranku dulu saat membeli rumah itu bersamanya yang bersandiwara mencintaiku. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam mendesah menghilangkan rasa gundahku. Namun rasa gundahku tetap saja tidak bisa hilang. Hampir setahun aku meninggalkan rumah dan aku masih tetap memikirkan Lovina dan mencintainya. Pfft—diriku payah tidak bisa melupakan rasa cintaku yang hingga sekarang meluap-luap itu. Alangkah bagusnya apabila sedari awal diriku ditolak olehnya daripada dikhianati oleh sahabat dan wanita yang kusuka.

Aku terduduk di bangku kerjaku menatap layar komputer dengan tatapan kosong memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Sudah setahun aku pergi dari rumah tersebut dan meninggalkan gadis yang kusukai itu tinggal bersama sahabatku. Sudah tidak ada secercah harapan diriku bisa masuk kedalam hati gadis yang kusukai itu. Perlukah aku menyatakan perceraian kepadanya dab membiarkan kebahagiaan mereka? Aku sadar bahwa akulah pengganggu hubungan mereka. Aku telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar segera kuraih telpon genggamku dan kutekan angka-angka tersebut, menelpon sekretarisku untuk mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen perceraian ke hukum. Diriku tidak sanggup mengkhianati sahabatku, diriku tidak sanggup mempertahankan hubungan kami, diriku tidak sanggup melihat sahabatku sedih karena diriku.

Setelah menelpon sekretarisku, kusegera menelpon Roma untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku butuh keterangannya. Mengapa ia sengaja berbohong padaku? Dan mengapa Lovina sengaja membohongiku?. Segera kuraih kunci mobilku dan beranjak dari ruanganku. Kuambil surat perceraian itu dan ku taruh di deks mobil. Kulaju mobilku kerumah dimana Roma berada. Aku memerlukan keterangan yang pasti.

Sesampainya dirumah itu, aku segera masuk kedalam dengan diantar seorang butler sebuah ruangan dimana ruangan tersebut tampak seperti ruangan kerja. Disana duduklah seorang pria separuh baya dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Roma, jelaskan semua ini!" pintaku. aku segera mendekat padanya untuk meminta penjelasannya. Pria itu seraya berdiri kedepanku dengan senyuman yang tersirat dibibirnya.

"Oh Francis, duduklah" ucapnya membimbingku untuk duduk disofa yang panjang itu. Aku mengikuti bimbingannya dan duduk disebelahnya. "minum?"

Ia memberikanku segelas _wine_ yang seakan telah disediakan untukku. Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Roma?"

"—" Roma menatapku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia hanya menyodorkanku segelas _wine_ yang ia pegang. Kupikir mungkin apabila aku meminumnya, ia akan berbicara padaku. Segeralah kuraih gelas itu dan menyeruputnya. Perasaanku tidak karuan. Aku begitu sedih mengingat sandiwara ini.

"Katakan padaku, Roma?" ucapku rilih dengan wajah pucat dan kembali menyeruput wine tersebut. diriku seakan dibuat mabuk oleh _wine_ tersebut walau aku hanya menyeruput dua kali. Rasanya perasaanku terbakar oleh wine tersebut. tubuhku mulai melemah dan pandanganku sedikit kabur seakan-akan aku dibuatnya mengantuk. Roma menatapku dan tiba-tiba mengkecup pipiku sebagaimana Lovina mengkecup pipiku dahulu. Tubuhku lemah untuk mendorong dirinya yang memelukku tiba-tiba dan mengkecup leherku dengan nafsu.

"Oh, Francis" rilihnya sembari membuka kancing kemejaku dan mengelus bagian tubuhku. Aku tak kuasa mendorongnya. Rasanya badanku tidak bisa kugerakan seperti yang kuharapkan. Apa ini? Ia memasukan apa kedalam _wine_ tersebut? aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang kini mulai mengkecup puting susuku dan menghisapnya. Aku mendesah seakan menikmatinya. Apa ini? Mengapa aku bisa begini?

Tangannya kini mulai nakal menyentuh bagian selangkanganku, mengelusnya seraya bibirnya masih memanjakan putingku. Diriku dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan kecupan dan sentuhan itu. Aku tak kuasa mendorong dan tak kuasa mengatakan sepatahkatapun. Aku hanya bisa mendesah menatap dan memegang tangannya tanpa tenaga. Kini ia menatapku dengan tersenyum bahagia dan menciumku dengan penuh nafsu sementara tangannya mengelus bagian penisku yang sudah mengeras akibat kenikmatan ini. Aku menerima ciuman ini dan lidah kami bertautan satu sama lain. Tubuhku terasa sangat panas dan seakan aku dibawa untuk melakukan hubungan ini lagi.

"Oh Francis, kau anak nakal" ucapnya seraya mengangkat tubuhku dan ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang berisikan tempat tidur.

Ia menaruh tubuhku diatas tempat tidur itu dan segera membuka satu persatu pakaianku sehingga diriku tanpa busana sehelaipun. Ia menatapku dengan senyumannya dan ia segera mengkecup manja tubuhku. Tubuhku dibuatnya bergeliat kenikmatan oleh kecupan dan tangannya yang menyentuh penisku dan memainkannya.

"Ah—" desahku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak menghentikannya, tapi suaraku seakan hilang tertelan. Tubuhku tidak bergerak sesuai apa yang kuingin mereka lakukan. Tubuhku menerima perlakuan manjanya.

"Francis, kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku? Diriku yang selalu mabuk kepayang" ia mengkecup bibirku kembali tanpa memikirkan perasaanku yang mulai ketakutan. "Kau harus dihukum, Frannie"

Ia segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kecilnya. Kumencoba melihat kearahnya dan mataku mulai membesar menemukan ia memegan benda-benda untuk melakukan _BDSM_. Ia menyeringa melihatku dengan benda-benda tersebut ditangannya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali kabur, namun tubuhku benar-benar dibuatnya seakan mati rasa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

Ia segera mengikat kedua tanganku dengan kedua kakiku hingga kakiku dibuatnya terlipat. Ia segera memasukan sebuah _vibrator_ kedalam lubang duburku hingga aku dibuatnya mendesah.

"Ini hukuman untukmu Francis! Hukuman karena kau menikahi cucuku" ucapnya seraya menekan tombol _on vibrator_ tersebut sehingga tubuhku dibuatnya tersentak. Aku mendesah kenikmatan dan menggeliat seakan-akan aku menikmati hukuman ini. Airmataku mulai berjatuhan.

"Kau menikmatinya, Francis? Aku tahu kau menyukainya" ucapnya seraya menjilati airmataku. "Wine tersebut telah kuberi obat bius agar kau tidak bisa kabur dariku lagi, _Amore_ "

Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa motifmu Roma?

.

Xxx

 **ROMA Love Story**

Hari itu aku membawa masuk tamu wanita pujaanku kedalam ruanganku di gedung sekolah ini. Wanita ini mempunyai umur dibawahku sekian belas tahun. Rambut blondenya yang panjang itu tergurai dengan indahnya layaknya bintang sampo. Kuhidangkan teh earl grey untuknya dan ia menyeruput teh tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?" tanyaku padanya dengan tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, Romulus" ucapnya tersenyum. "Sepertinya sekolahanmu semakin lama semakin terkenal saja"

"Ya, semua ini berkat kerja kerasku" ucapku sedikit menggombal.

Ia menatapku dengan tersenyum dan menaruh teh _Earl grey_ nya diatas meja. "Maksud kedatanganku kesini adalah ingin mendaftarkan anakku masuk kesekolahmu ini. Kau tahu dia adalah asset masa depan perusahaanku. Setelah lulus dari sini, ia adalah penerus perusahaan. Kuharap ia di didik dengan bagus disini"

Ia memberikan sebuah formulir namun aku tidak segera melihatnya karena aku masih menatap kearahnya. " _Well_ , kau tahu anakmu pasti bisa menjadi assetmu dengan baik nanti apabila belajar disini"

Kami tertawa bersama. "Jadi aku ingin sekali melihat anakmu, Gallia"

Ya, Gallia, wanita pujaanku dulu. saat itu aku memang telah menikah dan mempunyai anak, namun hawa nafsuku saat muda tidak dapat terbendung. Aku bermain wanita sehingga membuat istriku pergi meninggalkanku bersama anakku dan mencampakkanku. Gallia wanita cantik pujaanku dimana aku mencintainya. Aku bermain cinta dengannya namun aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengenal cinta sejati sehingga ia menikah dengan orang lain disaat diriku telah menyadari arti cinta sejati. Aku menyesalinya namun aku tidak bisa kembali ke waktu itu lagi. setelah mengetahui ia menikah dengan pria lain, kamipun sudah lama tidak bertemu sapa. Dan kini, kami bertemu setelah sekian lamanya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah tampak sedikit keriput namun kecantikannya masih tersirat diwajahnya.

"Frannie" panggilnya dan seraya seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. masuklah seorang anak perempuan berambut _blonde_ bergelombang layaknya rambut bintang sampo terkenal dengan bentuk tubuh yang _feminine_. Mata birunya yang sebiru lautan itu menatapku dan senyumannya yang manis itu tersenyum kearahku. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya layaknya tuan putri yang ingin mulai menari kearahku. Aku terpana melihat dirinya. Aku dibuatnya kembali kejaman remajaku dimana aku mengenal arti cinta dalam hidupku.

" _Bonjour, monsieur_ " ucapnya lalu mendekatiku dan mengangkat tangannya seakan memintaku untuk mengkecupnya. Aku meraih tangan tersebut dan tersenyum padanya. Menatapnya seakan angin musim semi datang kepadaku.

"Romulus, ini adalah anak lelakiku, namanya Francis. Francis Bonnefoy" ucap Gallia sembari merangkul pundak anaknya.

"Oh, Francis—" aku terdiam dengan wajah masih tersenyum dan mentelaah kalimat Gallia saat memperkenalkan anaknya dan aku tersentak kaget saat kalimat itu terpecahkan layaknya _puzzle_ didalam otakku " _Cozza_? Anak lelaki? Francis?"

Gallia tertawa menatapku dan tetap merangkul tubuh anaknya. "Ya. Anak lelakiku, Francis"

Aku menatap kembali kearah Francis yang terlihat seperti gadis belia pada umumnya yang tampak cantik seperti mawar yang dipajang di taman umum dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajahku pucat sekali mengetahui bahwa kenyataannya Francis layak mawar berduri yang mana orang melihatnya bagaikan mawar namun saat ingin memetiknya ia melukai orang dengan memberitahu identitasnya bahwa ia bukanlah perempuan.

"Kuharap kau dapat mengikuti pelajaran disini, Frannie" ucap wanita itu kepada anaknya.

"Oui, mamant" jawabnya tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang tersenyum mengingatkanku kepada Gallia saat masih muda. Mengingatkanku pada cinta sejatiku.

"—oh Gallia" ucapku rilih.

Kami bercakap-cakap tentang pendaftarannya disekolah ini namun tatapanku selalu tertuju kepadanya, Francis. Tatapanku tidak dapat terlepas darinya. Sepertinya aku mencintainya. Tidak peduli bahwa dia lelaki ataupun perempuan. Wajahnya yang menyejukan itu membuatku tidak bisa teringat masa mudaku yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Kalau gitu Romulus, aku berharap banyak padamu" ucap Gallia sembari pamit dan membawa anaknya.

"Sampai bertemu saat penerimaan murid, kakek" ucap anak lelaki itu dengan tersenyum cerah.

"Ka—kakek?!" ucapku jengkel mendengarnya "Kakek katamu? Apa aku terlihat setua itu untuk kau panggil kakek?!"

Ia tersenyum kearahku dan terkekeh. "Panggil aku Roma. Semua orang disini mengenalku demikian"

"Baiklah, Roma" ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku. Kutatap tangannya yang melambai kearahku. Ingin sekali kunodai tangan mungil itu namun aku ingin menjaganya didalam hati ini.

Mawar berduri, setajam apapun durimu menusuk reluku, aku akan tetap memelukmu walau jantung ini tertusuk durimu.

.

.

Hari itu kutatap dirinya yang menatap cucuku tanpa berkedip dari kejauhan. Aku melihatnya dan kuketahui bahwa dirinya dibuat terpana oleh kecantikan cucuku. Dapat kuketahui bahwa ia mencintainya. Aku berpikir sejenak, apabila ia bersama dengan cucuku, aku bisa terus menatapnya melihatnya dan memilikinya. Namun disisi lain, aku terbakar cemburu tidak ingin dia diambil oleh siapapun, walaupun itu adalah cucuku sendiri.

Setiap hari yang bisa kulakukan adalah menatapnya dari kaca gedung lantai dua kearah dirinya yang sedang jalan menuju gedung. Ku tak dapat menyapanya dikarenakan posisiku yang mana adalah kepala sekolah juga pemilik yayasan ini.

Kuberjalan dilorong gedung dengan perasaan yang hampa. Rasanya ingin sekali melihatnya yang sedang belajar dikelas. Dengan iseng kudatangi kelas tersebut dan menatap dirinya. Dari situlah aku mengetahui bahwa ia mempunya dua teman, Carriedo, Beillschmidth dan tentu aku tahu iapun mempunyai _Rival,_ Kirkland. Dan aku mengetahui bahwa iapun sering membolos pelajaran bersama kedua temannya dan tidak jarang kulihat ia bertengkar dengan Kirkland.

Dari beberapa temannya, aku sedikit cemburu dengan rivalnya yang satu ini. Ia seakan-akan memperhatikan dan mengetahui semua tentang rivalnya. Aku sangat cemburu. Namun tidak disangka-sangka, aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus dan bisa kuambil kesempatan ini.

Kupanggil dirinya datang ke ruanganku dan kubuat sebuah permainan untuk mengambil kesempatan ini. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku walau sekotor itu salah. Salahkah aku menginginkanmu walau dengan cara yang kotor untuk mendapatkanmu?

Kau bersedia menerima rintangan dariku untuk mendapatkan cucuku. Sejujurnya perih rasanya mengetahui dirimu siap menerima itu demi cucuku. Aku begitu kesal! Sangat kesal!

.

.

"Jones" Panggilku kepada pria berambut blonde dengan sebuat jambul lancipnya yang sedang memakan _burger_ nya. "Bisa datang ke ruanganku?"

Aku mulai menjalankan misiku dengan memperalat bocah berkacamata ini yang tampaknya suka sekali mengekori Kirkland Arthur diam-diam.

"Kau suka Arthur Kirkland?" tanyaku padanya tanpa basa-basi saat ia memasuki ruangannya. Kulihat wajanya memerah padam dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan _burger_ dan _cola_ nya. Ia tampak panik melihat lantaiku berserakan _cola_ dan _burger_ tersebut. "Tidak apa! Nanti kusuruh orang untuk membereskannya"

"Jadi kau suka Arthur huh?" tanyaku kembali dan jawabannya tersirat jelas diwajahnya.

"—"

"Aku mengerti dengan jelas kau menyukainya tapi dia selalu memperhatikan Bonnefoy tanpa memperdulikan dirimu yang selalu mengekorinya" jelasku. "Dengar-dengar tentang Bonnefoy, apakah kau tahu aku mendapatkan gossip bahwa dia pernah melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan lelaki lain?"

Aku mulai menjalankan misiku dengan menyebarkan gossip fitnah tersebut yang dimulai darinya. "Mungkin kalau gossip ini tersebar keorang lain satu sekolah, Arthur Kirkland akan jijik padanya hingga menjauhi Bonnefoy dan berpaling padamu. Maukah kau membantu menyebar gossip itu?"

"—Ke—kenapa kau menyuruhku menyebarkan gossip itu?"

"Kau mencintai Arthur bukan?" jawabku dan kupandangi jendela kaca ruanganku. "Aku mencintai Bonnefoy, aku tidak suka ia dekat-dekat dengan Kirkland"

"Maukah kau membuat _deal_ denganku? Kau akan mendapatkan Kirkland apabila aku bisa menjauhkan Bonnefoy darinya"

Alfred F Jones tampak terdiam memikirkan kalimatku dan kemudian ia menerima tawaranku. Kini diriku dan dirinya adalah _partner in crime_. Kami menjalankan misi demi cinta kami walau kami tahu misi kami adalah misi kotor.

"Andaikan kau tahu perasaanku padamu, Francis" gumamku rilih menatapnya yang sedang berjalan diluar dari jendela ruanganku di lantai dua. " _Ti amo tanto_ , Francis"

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Gw baru sekarang kepikiran ide baru tentang motif Roma haha.. tadinya mau gw skip aja nih motif, tp ntar adanya orang bingung kenapa Roma melakukan hal keji gitu tanpa alasan... trus karena gw biasanya pake POV France, jadi klo mau bikin pemikiran Roma harus bikin pake POV dia ga bisa saat POV France sih... jadi gw bikin omake dimana alasan Roma melakukan hal yg keji itu.. gw harap lu suka sih ama POV-nya... dan maaf POV Roma ini terkesan kaya maksa dan tulisannya kurang wah... coz gw biingung milih pemilihan kata-katanya... jujur aja.. stress juga kepikiran dalam seharian motifnya biar nyambung..**

 **FYI: POV Roma itu kaya Flashback kembali dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Francis. Jadi bukan lanjutin POV-nya France yg lg kena raep yak,... wkwkwk... gw sengaja ngegantungin dia kena raep gara2 cape gw bikin kalimat2 vulgar wkwkwkwk #digeplakmassa... dan sorry banget ya kalau cerita ini Vulgar banget.. karena dulu gw ngayalnya buat dia menderita sih wkwkwkk ffffff... dulu buat ini gw karena galau.. sekarang gw tuanginnya disaat gw lagi ga galau... walakh mak... gw tuangin ni cerita emang sebenernya niat dah lama... tp sering males aja gw tuanginnya... Cuma gw mau berbagi cerita gitu ke kalian wkwkwk #plakplak**

 **Semoga kalian pada suka yaaaa~~~ btw review dund jeleknya dimana wkwkwkwk... mangap ya...**


	6. Regret

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Roma-jiisan, fem!Romano, Spain, England, America, Prussia**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

.

.

Kubuka mataku dan menatap kelangit-langit kamar. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Kulihat kesekeliling dan mataku terbuka dengan lebarnya. Bagaimana tidak, didalam ruangan ini terpajanglah beberapa fotoku dari diriku yang masih kecil dan foto diam-diam. Aku berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurku namun rasanya tubuh ini tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Kupegang kepalaku yang sedikit sakit akibat pusing seakan aku tengah mabuk sebelum tidur. Aku lalu teringat kejadian kemaren dimana Roma memperkosaku kembali dan kucoba segera beranjak dari kasur itu dengan segala kemampuanku.

"Kau sudah bangun, Frannie?" ucap seseorang yang sangat tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak dan menatap orang tersebut. Kupandang pria separuh baya itu berdiri didepan pintu dengan membawa sebuah makanan ditangannya. Ia tersenyum kearahku. "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu"

Ia menaruh makanan tersebut diatas meja dan ia duduk diatas kasur, sebelahku. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum dengan penuh makna. Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau tampak menikmati hubungan kita kemaren, Frannie" ucapnya seraya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

"Apa maumu Roma?" ucapku dengan segera menepis tangannya dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

Ia terkekeh dan memelukku dengan eratnya. Aku tersentak dan berusaha untuk menjauhkannya. Namun tenagaku kurang kuat untuk mendorongnya. Ia mengkecup bahuku dan leherku bergantian. Aku merintih. "Roma—"

"Oh Frannie, kau cantik seperti ibumu saat muda" ucapnya dengan nada rilih. "Seandainya saat itu aku segera mengerti apa arti cinta sejati, mungkin aku tak akan melakukan hal ini padamu"

"—Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, Francis" ucapnya seraya membuka bibirku dan mengkulumnya. Aku tersentak dan memalingkan mukaku dari ciumannya.

"Kau mencintai ibuku?" teriakku dan berusaha menjauhkan diriku darinya. Ia terkekeh dan kembali mendekap diriku.

"Tidak setelah aku melihatmu, mawar duriku" ucapnya mencium tanganku. "Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Gallia"

Aku merasa jijik mendengarnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki siapapun, mau itu cucuku ataupun Kirkland" ucapnya rilih. "Kau adalah milikku, Francis. Aku tidak ingin menyesal kembali, dimana aku ditinggal menikah oleh Gallia. sekotor apapun caraku, aku ingin kau"

"Brengsek kau, Roma!" teriakku dan segera kutampar dengan sekuat tenagaku. "Kau mempermainkanku! Kau membuat hidupku berantakan! Kau yang membuat sandiwara ini?!"

Airmataku tidak dapat kubendung dan perasaanku sangat sakit. Hatiku sakit saat mengetahui semuanya. Roma mendekapku dengan penuh kasih dan menciumiku. Airmataku jatuh tak dapat berhenti mengalir dan kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Aku tak kuasa. Kembalikan semua keindahan masa remajaku, Roma! Kau telah merebut segalanya dariku dengan tanpa rasa bersalah kini kau memelukku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku kehilangan kebahagiaanku, aku kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku, aku kehilangan kepercayaan dari mereka semua. Puaskah kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Roma?

"—Maaf" ucapku rilih. Reluku tak dapat kutahan. "—Maaf aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Roma"

Ia terdiam dan tetap memelukku. "Dihatiku hanya ada Lovina. Walau aku tahu ia mencintai sahabatku—"

"—Aku masih tetap mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu" ucapku tertunduk dan terisak.

"Francis" ia lalu menyentuh pipiku lembut dan penuh kasih. "Tak bisakah kau memandangku?"

Aku menggelengkan wajahku dan kutatap bola matanya dengan sendu. Aku masih mencintai Lovina walau aku harus menerima ia bersama dengan sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati sahabatku. Aku ingin kebahagiaan sahabatku walau aku tahu diriku akan menderita. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu Roma, karena kita ada didalam posisi yang sama.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, Francis? Untuk terakhir kalinya" ucapnya sendu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, segera kusentuh wajahnya dan kulayangkan bibirku kebibirnya. Ia menerima ciumanku dan mengulum lidahku dengan penuh nafsu dan ia memelukku dengan eratnya seakan tidak mau melepaskanku.

"—Maukah kau melepaskan diriku sekarang, Roma?" ucapku rilih dan memohon padanya. Ia menatapku dan memelukku dengan erat. Anggukan dikepalanya menandakan bahwa ia telah menyerah mendapatkanku. "Terimakasih, Roma"

.

.

Aku segera pulang kerumahku. Telah lama aku tidak pulang kerumah itu. Kututup pintu mobilku dan segera kukunci pintu mobilku. Aku berusaha menyiapkan diriku untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa saat bertemu dengannya dan memberikan surat perceraian tersebut padanya, namun tanpa kusadari, aku meninggalkan surat perceraian itu dimobil dan segera masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"—Aku pulang" ucapku dan kudapati sesosok anak kecil sedang duduk diatas lantai. Sosok balita yang sangat mirip dengan Lovina dan sahabatku, Antonio. Aku begitu shock melihat hal ini dan rasanya pikiranku semakin kacau. Aku mendekati anak itu dan kugendong dirinya. Lovina datang dari dapur dan tersentak melihatku yang tengah menggendong anaknya.

"—F—Francis?! Kau pulang?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat kaget. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang sakit.

"—Anak siapa ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Rasanya pikiranku menjadi kosong. Walau aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyerahkan Lovina pada sahabatku, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Sakit yang sangat dalam yang kurasakan saat ini.

"—Tentu saja itu anakmu, Francis" ucap Lovina berbohong. Aku mengerti kebohonganmu, Lovina. Suaramu yang bergetar dan ragu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Aku sudah tahu semua sandiwara ini.

"Katakan padaku, anak siapa ini!" ucapku kembali menatapnya dengan perasaan yang sakit.

"—Ma—masa kau lupa dengan anakmu? Dia anakmu Francis!" ucapnya ragu dan bergetar. "Kau melupakan malam pertama kita?"

Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa kau tidak katakan hal yang sebenarnya? Sampai kapankah kau ingin menyakiti hatiku? Hatiku seakan tersayat dengan kebohonganmu.

Kutatap bola mata hijau limau anak ini dan tersenyum kecut padanya dan kuelus pipi kecilnya. Ia tampak tersenyum kearahku. Senyumannya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Aku hanya ingin kejujuran dari mulutmu Lovina.

"Francis, mau kau apakan anak itu?" ucap Lovina panik saat ia melihatku menatap anaknya. Ia begitu takut anaknya kusakiti. Ia tiba-tiba berteriak. "Francis! Jangan sakiti anak itu!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, sosok yang ingin sekali kutemui pun akhirnya keluar juga dari sebuah ruangan yang selalu terkunci olehku. Sosok yang selama ini kuhormati sebagai sahabat. Ia membawa sebuah kapak dan menatapku dengan amarahnya.

Kutersenyum kecut menatap mereka yang akhirnya terkupas rahasianya. Padahal aku hanya menatap anak mereka, tapi mereka berfikir aku akan menyakitinya karena mereka tahu bahwa aku tahu rahasia mereka.

"Francis, kembalikan anak itu pada kami, kau brengsek" teriak pria itu kearahku dan bersiap-siap dengan kapaknya.

"—" aku terdiam menatap mereka dengan perasaan yang sakit. "—kenapa kalian tidak berterus terang padaku bahwa kalian tidak berpisah?"

"—kenapa kalian harus berbohong padaku?" tanyaku rilih dan berusaha untuk menahan tangisanku.

Mereka menatapku dengan perasaan kesal dan benci.

"Kenapa kau bilang?!" teriak Lovina. "Itu semua karena kamu! Kalau kau tidak mengancam _nonno_ , aku pasti tidak akan menikahimu! Karena kamu, hidup kami sengsara! Karena kamu kami tidak bisa bersatu sebagaimana semestinya!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Aku? Mengancam Roma? Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Roma hanya mengatakan bahwa Lovina mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintaiku juga, bukan Antonio. Tapi mengapa mereka mengatakan bahwa aku mengancam Roma? Aku tidak megerti. Apa maksudnya ini?

Kusentuh kepalaku tanda kebingungan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau memaksa nonno untuk menikahkanku dan tidak ngomong ke kita, kan! Kalau nonno tidak mau, kau akan menggusur sekolahan itu" jelas Lovina dengan nada amarah. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa Roma mengatakan hal demikian? Mengapa ia memutarbalikkan fakta?.

"—Kalian salah sangka—"

Tiba-tiba Antonio memukulku dengan kerasnya hingga diriku terjatuh. Dengan segera ia mengambil anaknya dari tanganku dan memberikannya pada Lovina.

"Apa yang salah sangka dari kami? Kamu telah mengkhianati persahabatan kita, Francis!" teriaknya dengan kesal dan penuh kebencian. Ia segera meninjuku berkali-kali hingga aku dibuatnya tidak dapat menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Xxx

Aku tersadar dari pingsanku dan kulihat kesekelilingku. Ruangan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang yang ada hanyalah sebuah meja dan bangku. Dapat kudengar sebuah musik DJ dari luar ruangan dan kuyakin aku ada didalam sebuah PUB. Kugerakan tubuhku dan kudapati tanganku terikat kebelakang dan kulihat kakiku terikat rantai yang menyatu dengan dinding.

"Hmph—" aku tersadar bahwa diriku terikat dan mulutku terbungkam. Aku melihat kesana kemari berusaha melepaskan ikatan ini, tapi ikatan ini terlalu kencang. Aku mencoba meminta bantuan tapi apa daya, mulutkupun tak dapat berteriak.

Seseorang lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Aku berusaha untuk meminta tolong, dan kulihat didepanku adalah Gilbert menatapku. Aku berusaha meneriaki dirinya untuk minta pertolongan untuk dibukakan ikatan ini, tapi ia hanya menatapku saja dan segera menutup pintu itu seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang wajar. Aku tetap berusaha memanggilnya yang kemudian mulai duduk di bangku yang ada diruangan itu.

"Hmph! Hmpphh!" ucapku meminta pertolongan darinya. Ia lalu membaca buku yang ada di atas meja yang terletak didepannya. Aku tetap berusaha memanggilnya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Gilbert pura-pura tidak melihatku yang terikat ini? Mengapa ia tidak menggubrisku? Ada apa dengan Gilbert? Ia berubah.

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan dan kudapati itu adalah Antonio. Aku masih berusaha untuk memanggil mereka.

"Toni, kau lama sekali" ucap Gilbert seraya menutup buku tersebut dan menaruhnya keatas meja kembali.

"Maaf" jawab Toni tersenyum. Ia lalu menatapku dengan dingin. "Gil, kau punya itu?"

"Ya, aku membawanya seperti yang kau minta" jawab Gilbert lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Antonio.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa Gilbert seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begini.

Antonio lalu tersenyum dengan wajah dinginnya kearahku. "Oh, Francis. Kau tahu betapa aku membencimu yang telah mengkhianati persahabatan kita"

Aku tersentak dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan padanya tentang kesalahpahaman ini. "HMPH!"

"Kau telah merusak hidupku dan merusak kebahagiaanku, Francis. Kau telah mengambil pacar sahabatmu tanpa rasa bersalah dan kau mengancam Roma. Tahukah kau rasa dendamku sebesar apa? aku akan merengut semua kebahagiaanmu dahulu diatas penderitaanku, Francis"

"Hmpph! Hmmppphh!" aku berusaha meminta lepas bagian mulutku aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Antonio tolong beri aku kesempatan!

Ia tersenyum dan lalu menjambak rambutku dengan kencangnya. Lalu Gilbert mendekatiku dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari kantongnya.

"Kalau kau mau lagi, aku masih ada banyak" ucapnya kepada Antonio. Antonio tersenyum. "Butuh apa saja, semua ada"

"Aku butuh semuanya. Barang-barang Narkotika dan Opium itu juga sabu-sabu itu" ucap Antonio dan lalu menatapku yang sedang gelisah.

"Baiklah Francis, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tubuhmu yang indah ini" ucapnya seraya menusukan suntikan tersebut dengan kasarnya ke lenganku. Aku merintih dan menahannya. "selamat datang didunia Narkotika, Francis"

Mataku terbelalak kaget dan segera kugerakkan tubuhku untuk menghindarinya namun Antonio masih terus menancapkannya kedalam tubuhku.

"Rasakan penderitaanku, Francis! Kau pikir aku bisa menerima dirimu yang bersenang-senang mengkecup Lovina di hari pernikahan kalian? Kau pikir aku senang mendengar dirimu yang mengkhianati sumpah persahabatan kita?" teriaknya sembari berkali-kali menancapkan suntikan itu.

Aku merintih kesakitan dan kurasakan tubuhku yang terasa sangat pusing dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kulihat Gilbert berusaha menenangkan amarah Antonio.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menerima kebahagiaanmu yang dengan asiknya merebut Lovina?" teriaknya penuh amarah. "ini belum seberapa, Francis! Aku akan membuatmu lebih terpuruk daripada diriku!"

Aku tertunduk lemas merasakan tubuhku yang seakan melayang. Aku tidak dapat menghindari suntikan itu dan aku tidak dapat berteriak minta tolong. Tubuhku mulai tergeletak dan rasanya otakku kosong sekali.

"Berikan yang lain!" teriak Antonio.

"Sudah Toni! Sudah!" ucap Gilbert merangkul tubuh sahabatnya agar menjauh dariku. "Lebih baik kau sisakan semua itu untuk besok lagi! Kau pikir harganya murah untuk kau berikan padanya sehari ini!"

"Aku membencinya! Ia telah mengkhianati kita, Gil!" teriak Antonio dengan parau. Airmatanya keluar dengan derasnya. "Padahal aku selalu mempercayainya. Tapi ia bermain mata dibelakangku"

Tubuhku tergeletak dan kutatap wajah tangis Antonio dengan perasaan bersalah. Maafkan aku, Toni. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal ini padaku. Tapi aku dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku dipermainkan oleh Roma. Antonio, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku.

Airmataku tak dapat kubendung. Tubuhku tampak sakit dan pikiranku makin kacau. Aku tak sanggup menahan narkotika ini didalam tubuhku. Aku tidak berdaya. Apakah aku harus menanggung semuanya dengan ini?

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari aku berada disini diperlakukan seperti anjing oleh mereka. Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama aku berada disini. Duniaku seakan terhenti disini. Aku sudah tidak tahu apakah sekarang pagi atau malam. Dan lebih parahnya, mereka memakaikanku sebuah _blindfold_ di mataku. Mereka memaksaku untuk menghirup sabu-sabu itu dan menyuntikan narkoba itu kedalam tubuhku setiap harinya. Antonio seakan dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Ia terlihat bahagia membuatku terpuruk seperti ini. Gilbertpun juga membantunya. Bahkan aku tidak diberi makan oleh mereka.

Ckrek

Suara pintu terdengar. Aku bisa mendengar suara Antonio yang sedang ngobrol bersama Gilbert dan sepertinya mereka tidak hanya berdua.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadapnya" ucap Gilbert "Asal jangan kau nodai tubuhnya karena kami masih ingin menjualnya kepada yang lain!"

Aku terdiam dan mentelaah apa yang terjadi disini. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan menyentuhku. Aku tersentak kaget dan mencoba menghindari tangan tersebut.

"Hei, apa boleh kami merobek bajunya?" ucap seorang pria asing sembari masih menyentuhku.

"Ya"

Aku tersentak mendengar jawaban Antonio dan Gilbert. Aku berusaha menggeliat agar ia menjauh dariku namun kurasakan tangannya yang tidak mau menyerah menggapaiku. Ia lalu merobek pakaianku dan celana panjangku.

"Tubuh yang indah" serunya seraya terkekeh. Aku mulai ketakutan dan berusaha menggeliat menjauh.

"HMPH" aku berusaha memanggil Antonio dan Gilbert namun sepertinya mereka sudah tidak ada disini. Aku begitu takut dan tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba orang itu menyentuh penisku dan menkecup tubuhku. Kini aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Aku diperkosa oleh orang yang tidak kukenal dan tidak kuketahui wajahnya. Aku tersentak dan menggeliat kesana kemari mencoba meminta pertolongan. Tapi apa daya, bibirkupun terbungkam. Aku hanya bisa menangis pasrah menunggu pria ini selesai menyentuhku. Dapat kurasakan saat ia memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang duburku. Aku begitu ketakutan dan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia melakukan klimaks berkali-kali didalam tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat jijik dengan perlakuan ini. Aku merasa tubuhku sangat kotor.

Antonio, segitu membencinyakah kau padaku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Ini semua kesalahpahaman saja. Seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Aku tidak mengkhianati persahabatan kita. Aku selalu menghormatimu selama ini. Aku bahkan berniat bercerai dengan Lovina demi dirimu.

Aku menangis menjerit dalam hatiku. Apa kau akan bahagia dengan memperlakukanku demikian? Aku menerima nasibku seperti ini apabila memang kau puas dengan semua ini. Antonio, sebencinya dirimu padaku, aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku. Tidak dapatkah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, tertawa bersama, bercanda dan tidak memikirkan satu wanita?.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari kudiperlakukan seperti ini oleh mereka. Mereka menjualku kepada wanita dan pria untuk memperkosaku dan mereka sering mendorong kepalaku untuk menghisap sabu-sabu dan menyuntikan narkotika ke tubuhku, tak peduli bahwa tubuhku tidak sanggup lagi menerimanya sehingga air keluar dari hidungku berkali-kali. Setiap mulutku dibuka saat aku di perkosa beberapa orang untuk mengulum penis ataupun vagina mereka. Tubuhku kini sangat kotor dibanding saat diperkosa oleh Roma. Mereka tidak menghiraukan rasa ketakutanku dan permohonanku untuk berhenti. Mereka malah tertawa bahagia melihat diriku terpuruk layaknya kutu. Mereka seakan berfikir bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat cahaya dan sudah berapa lama diriku tergeletak diruangan ini.

"Francis" ucap suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Aku mencoba menoleh kearah suara tersebut walau aku tidak dapat melihatnya.

Ia lalu membuka _blindfold_ yang menutupi mataku. Begitu terang cahaya ruangan tersebut masuk kemataku menusuk pupil. Sejenak mataku dibutakan cahaya namun akhirnya aku bisa melihat pria berambut albino itu menatap kearahku. ia menggeret sebuah bangku dan menaruh tubuhku dibangku tersebut. Ia menatapku dengan dingin namun tersirat kesedihan dimatanya. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih dan tertunduk.

"—Kau tahu, Francis. Aku kecewa padamu" ucapnya seraya duduk dibangku didepanku. "Kau tahu bahwa Antonio dan Lovina saling mencintai, tapi kau merusak hubungan mereka. Tahukah kau, bahwa mereka menderita tidak bisa menikah karena kau memaksa Roma untuk mendapatkan Lovina dari Antonio"

Aku tertunduk, rasanya ingin sekali kusampaikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun mulutku tak dapat terbuka karena bungkaman ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu Francis? Kau tahu Toni sangat sedih saat mengetahui kau merebut Lovina seperti itu" lanjutnya. "Sebenarnya ia mau merelakan Lovina untukmu apabila kau memang mengatakannya secara terang-terangan padanya, bukan dengan mengancam Roma. Ia menangis sebenarnya Francis. Ia menangis kecewa dengan tindakanmu yang seperti itu"

"—" aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat Gilbert. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Semua sudah terjadi dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Seberapa banyaknya aku ucapkan maaf kepada Antonio, itu tidak akan mengubah situasi ini. Akupun tidak ada niatan merebut Lovina darinya. Karena akupun juga memikirkan persahabatan kita. Aku memikirkan kebahagiaan Antonio daripada kebahagiaanku.

Gilbert membuka bungkamanku dan memberiku segelas air. Aku meminumnya seakan sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kenikmatan air tersebut. Aku meneguknya hingga gelas tersebut kosong. Kutatap wajah Gilbert dan mencoba untuk berbicara.

"—M—maaf" ucapku rilih tertunduk. "—aku tidak bermaksud merebut Lovina darinya—"

"Kenapa kau buka mulutnya? Dia tidak berhak mengatakan sepatah katapun" tiba-tiba Antonio masuk kedalam ruangan dengan sebuah kapaknya. "Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku mual"

"Antonio—" ucapku rilih dan berusaha menjelaskan. "—Kumohon dengarkan aku, Toni—"

"Diam!"

"—Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebutnya, dan aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu—"

"Diam!"

"—Tapi semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman—"

"Aku bilang diam!" teriaknya.

"—aku menghargaimu sebagai sahabatku, Antonio—"

"Berisik! Diam kau brengsek!" teriaknya seraya mengayunkan kapaknya dengan cepat dan keras kearah kepalaku hingga aku dibuatnya terjatuh dari dudukku dan tersentak kaget. "Aku muak mendengar suaramu"

"A—" ucapanku terhenti dan pandanganku terasa kabur. Aku berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Kutatap mata kebencian milik Antonio sebelum kukehilangan kesadaranku.

Antonio, apakah kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara? Apakah kau segitu membenci diriku hingga kau memukul diriku dengan bagian tengah kapakmu?

"Gilbert, buang dia! Jangan sampai wajahnya terlihat lagi oleh mataku" ucap Antonio dengan nada yang dingin.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **Sayang banget ada beberapa adegan ke skip disini.. sengaja ku skip soalnya bener2 menjijikan kalo aku tulis detilnya.. dimana saat francis di perkosa gangbang gitu2, kalo kujelasin detil, gawat itu.. pas saat francis disodori sabu2, ingusnya keluar kan jijik ya kudetilin wkwkwk xDD.. ah maafkan aku kalo part ini bikin kalian kecewa.. apalagi tata bahasaku bukan makin bagus malah makin ancur... jujur sebenernya bingung ini mau bikin kalimatnya gimana... haha.. apalagi tadinya sebelum antonio pukul francis pake kapaknya, mau buat si gil kasih video toni ama lovina lagi begituan tp kok berasa si gil bokep amet nyimpen video mereka wkwkwk xDD...**

 **NB:**

 **Gil pemilik Pub dan dia punya Klien yg jual narkotika n narkoba gitu jadi bukan karena gil pemakai yaaaa... soalnya aku ga mau Gil yang awesome itu jadi pemakai**

 **Tolong jangan benci Antonio dan Gilbert disini krn charanya jadi jahat... jangan benci Romulus juga.. tp intinya jangan benci saya karena buat chara hetalia jadi sebusuk ini.. maklum fetish author ttg angst sih... jadi biar itu bisa jadi angst, harus ada chara yg mau ga mau kubuat jahat... :""D...**


	7. I'm Here to be With You

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Englands, Spain, Prussia, America, Romano**

 **Pairing: actually this is will being France x all**

.

.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut sehingga aku siuman dari pingsanku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan tampak sangat gelap dan tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang dapat kulihat. Aku mulai panik dan mencoba meraih apapun disekelilingku. Aku menggenggam sesuatu yang halus dan kugenggam erat sekali.

"Ah?!" rintihnya seketika. Aku menoleh suara tersebut dan mencari-carinya. "Francis, kau dengar aku?"

"—Si—siapa?" aku mulai panik dan takut dengan suara itu. Memang suara itu terdengar seakan suara wanita yang lembut tapi bisa saja ia akan memperkosaku. "Ja—jangan lakukan!"

"—Lakukan apa?" tanyanya. "Ssshh, tenang Francis. Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya seraya menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut

"—S—siapa? Kumohon nyalakan lampunya? Kenapa kau taruh aku diruangan yang gelap seperti ini?" tanyaku takut dan tanganku sangat gemetaran hebat. "Kumohon! Aku takut"

"Francis, ini aku, Alice, kau ingat aku?" Ucapnya seraya menggenggam tanganku erat. "Ruangan ini terang kok"

"—C—Copot benda ini—" ucapku seraya menangis dan mencoba meraba mataku "?!"

"Benda apa, Francis?" Alice tampak kebingungan dan ia menyentuh wajahku. "Kupanggilkan dokter"

"Ja—jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapku seraya mencari tangannya. Aku sangat ketakutan dan tubuhku bergetar sehingga ingin sekali kumuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutku.

"Tenang Francis" ucapnya memeluk tubuhku. "Tidak apa, kau ada di rumah sakit"

Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan membuatku sedikit tenang walau airmataku tetap mengalir. Ia memelukku dan tangannya mengusap tubuhku dengan lembut. "Ssshh, dokter akan kesini. Tenanglah Francis"

Aku terdiam menangis dipelukannya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua menjadi gelap? Tidak ada setitik cahaya yang masuk. Ada apa ini? pikiranku kacau dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk menangis ketakutan.

"Ada apa _miss_ Kirkland?" tanya seseorang pria yang sepertinya sudah separuh baya.

"Pasien Bonnefoy bilang bahwa pandangnya gelap" ucapnya seraya meniduri tubuhku. "Francis tidak apa, kau pasti akan sembuh. Biar dokter periksa matamu"

Seseorang dengan tangan agak kasar menyentuh mataku. Dan menanyai kondisi mataku. Lalu mereka membawaku pergi ke sebuah tempat. Entah agak berapa lama aku dibawanya pergi. Aku tidak menghitung waktunya. Aku hanya memeluk tangan Alice, entahlah, kuperkirakan itu adalah tangannya. Aku begitu takut karena semua seakan asing olehku. Setelah sepertinya selesai pria itu berkata untuk membawaku kembali ketempat semula dan aku dibawanya untuk tidur ditempat tidurku semula. Alice menyemangatiku seraya mengelus rambutku.

"Ah, dokter bagaimana hasilnya?" ucap Alice tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuatku mencoba melihat kearahnya.

"Hasil sudah kudapatkan" ucap dokter itu dengan sedikit mendesah. "Saya meminta maaf untuk tuan Bonnefoy, bahwa anda mengalami buta permanent"

Aku tersentak kaget dan mencoba untuk memandang kearah asal suara. "Dokter, tidak bisakah kau sembuhkan?"

Dokter itu mendesah kembali. "Maaf, tuan Bonnefoy. Kami tidak bisa sembuhkan mata anda. Karena urat syaraf mata anda sudah putus dan kami tidak bisa menjanjikan kesembuhan pada mata anda"

Aku tertunduk sedih dan meringkuk kembali. Aku begitu takut. Semua begitu tiba-tiba sehingga aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Dari cobaan Roma hingga kebutaan ini. mengapa? Mengapa harus kualami? Aku menangis kembali dan meratapi nasibku.

"Oh, Francis jangan sedih" ucap Alice seeraya mengelus pundakku. "Aku ada disini menjagamu. Terimakasih dokter atas informasinya"

Kudengar suara pintu lalu tertutup dan Alice masih mengelus pundakku yang sedang tertunduk sedih.

"Kau tahu Francis" lanjutnya. "Aku bisa menjadi suster pribadimu. Kalau kau ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Aku tetap tertunduk dan mencoba untuk bangkit, namun hatiku seakan menyerah dengan semuanya. Aku menyerah dengan hidupku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya. Aku takut mempercayai semua ini.

.

.

Setiap malam dikala tidurku, aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sama dengan selama ini yang kujalani. Aku mulai gelisah. Mimpiku seakan sangat nyata. Mereka mencoba untuk memperkosa diriku kembali dan mereka memberiku ganja dan lainnya mengingatkanku dengan kejadian lalu. Aku gelisah, gemetaran dan keringat bercucuran ditubuhku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mimpi ini. kenapa mimpi ini selalu saja datang disetiap malamku? Aku begitu takut.

"Shhh, tidak apa-apa Francis" ucap suara lembut yang membuatku tenang dikala mimpiku. "Aku disini bersamamu"

Suara merdu tersebut membuat mimpi burukku menghilang seketika dan seketika itu juga aku seakan melihat taman bunga yang indah dan berkilauan dengan peri-peri berterbangan di taman itu. Suara merdu itu seakan suara dewi yang sedang berayun di taman bunga membuat tidurku tenang disetiap malamnya.

.

"Francis, waktunya mandi" ucap Alice seraya menyentuhku. Aku tersentak kaget dan segera menghindari tangannya yang sangat tiba-tiba menyentuhku.

"Ja—jangan mendekat" ucapku ketakutan. Aku sangat tidak biasa tersentuh oleh sesuatu karena teringat kejadian dimana _blindfold_ itu masih terpasang dikedua mataku hingga aku tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain.

"Ah maaf" ucap Alice kembali menyentuhku dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Mandi yuk"

Aku terdiam tidak percaya padanya. Tampaknya ia tahu bahwa aku tidak mempercayainya namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk membuatku percaya. "Aku hanya memandikanmu. Aku tidak akan mengapa-apai kamu"

"Ti—tidak mandi tidak apa-apa" ucapku malu. Bagaimana tidak? Alice seorang wanita dan aku seorang pria masa harus dimandiin olehnya? "Nanti bisa terlihat"

"Aku ini perawat jadi tidak apa-apa" ucapnya seraya membuka bajuku. Suaranya seakan ragu dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Perawat mana kalau begini saja tidak bisa"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya. Ia menanggalkan busanaku tanpa sehelaipun dan menuntunku berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Diingat-ingatlah Francis bahwa kamar mandi ada disini"

Ia lalu menyentuh tubuhku dan mengguyur air kebadanku. Saat ia sedang memberikan sabun ketubuhku aku sedikit sangat malu.

"A—Alice, biar aku saja yang menyabuni bagian itu" ucapku malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa—" ia tampak malu dan lalu memberikan sabun itu ketanganku. "—kerjakan se—sendiri"

Aku tersenyum dan segera kusabuni tubuhku. Aku bertaruh bahwa saat ini wajahnya tampak memerah padam karena malu. Sesaat aku selesai menyabuni tubuhku, ia segera membasahi tubuhku dengan air. Aku terdiam dan membiarkan diriku dibasahi olehnya. Sekiranya selesai, ia segera menghanduki diriku dan mengeringkannya dan lalu memakaikanku baju.

"Setelah ini kau harus makan dan minum obatmu" ucapnya seraya menuntunku kekasurku kembali.

"—Alice" panggilku. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menemukanmu di tong sampah jalan dan kau terlihat berdarah, maka dari itu aku membawamu kesini, Francis" ucapnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"—Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku tertunduk kembali.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ujarnya seraya menepuk kecil kepalaku. "Ayo buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu"

Aku membuka mulutku dan mencoba melihat kearah suara Alice. Ia segera memasukan makanan kedalam mulutku dan segera kukunyah makanan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanyaku sembari mengunyah. Ia terdiam seketika.

"—Karena itu kamu, Francis bodoh!" ucapnya dengan nada yang seakan malu. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia begitu baik padaku padahal ia pernah mengetahui gossip tentangku. Mengapa Alice? Kau sangat baik sekali.

.

.

Sehari-hariku di rumah sakit ini diurus oleh Alice tanpa ia rasakan lelah. Ia menemaniku dan menenangkanku dari mimpi burukku. Ia juga selalu berusaha untuk membuatku mempercayai manusia kembali. Ia tampak begitu tegar dan berjuang keras. Aku berterimakasih padanya. Ia berusaha keras demi diriku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpanya. Ia membantuku sendirian tanpa gantian. Aku harus membalas usahanya padaku. Aku harus menegarkan diriku untuk mempercayainya dan percaya akan semuanya. Aku tidak boleh menyerah dan aku akan berusaha agar usaha yang dilakukan Alice membuahkan hasil.

"Kau tidak pulang, Alice?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang mengupas apel yang akan diberikan padaku.

"Aku ini perawat, Francis. Perawat tidak akan pulang"

"Perawatpun juga mempunyai rumah, Alice" jawabku tersenyum.

"Ya tapi kau membutuhkanku" jawabnya tenang. "Kalau aku tidak ada, kau akan tidur gelisah dan siapa yang akan menyuapimu?"

Aku tertegun dengan kalimatnya. Tanpa kusadari, perasaanku seakan berdebar-debar mendengar ucapannya. Aku tahu mimpinya jadi perawat sedari kecil namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia begitu bertanggungjawab. Aku tersenyum dan menatap kearah suaranya.

"Kau perawat yang cantik. Suatu hari pasti mendapatkan pangeran yang sangat gagah" ucapku seraya tersenyum padanya.

"—A—aku tidak butuh pangeran yang gagah" ucapnya malu-malu. "Asal aku bisa merawatmu, itu semua sudah cukup"

Aku tersentak dan tersipu dengan kalimatnya. Sejak kapan Alice pandai menggombal seperti ini? aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya selama ini. selama ini dipikiranku hanyalah Lovina yang terbayang. Aku hanya fokus kepada satu wanita dan tidak pernah melihat gadis lain disekitarku. Selama ini apa saja yang kulakukan? Aku membuang kesempatan lain di kehidupanku selama ini. aku terlalu bodoh dan naif.

"Buka mulutmu, Francis" ucapnya dan lalu kubuka mulutku seketika ia memasukan apel tersebut kemulutku. Aku mengunyah apel tersebut, namun seketika juga kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Aku terdiam dan berhenti mengunyah, kaget sekali. Wajahku mulai merona dan kurasakan perasaan yang sudah lama sekali kurindukan.

"Aku akan selalu merawatmu, Francis" seru Alice dengan nada seakan malu-malu. Aku menelan apel didalam mulutku dan meraih tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku.

"Maafkan aku Alice. Maafkan aku selama ini dibutakan cinta semu" ucapku rilih dan Alice kembali mengkecup bibirku berkali-kali. Kukecup balik bibirnya yang lembut itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Francis" ucapnya kembali.

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kencangnya sehingga membuat kami tersentak kaget dan melepaskan kecupan kami. Seseorang berdeham dijauh sana yang sekiranya ada di dekat pintu.

"Ada apa in—"

"Kami polisi mendapat sebuah laporan bahwa Francis Bonnefoy adalah seorang tersangka" tiba-tiba suara itu memotong kalimat Alice.

"—A—apa maksud anda? Francis tidak melakukan apapun"

"Kami mendapat informasi bahwa dirinya adalah pemakai" balas suara tersebut. "Atas dasar tersebut, kami selaku polisi daerah sini akan menahan anda, tuan Bonnefoy"

Aku tersentak dan aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"—Ta—tapi saya bukan pemakai—"

"Tangkap!"

Kurasakan genggaman-genggaman di lenganku dan menggeretku untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kudengar suara jeritan Alice yang parau memohon pada polisi tersebut untuk tidak menahanku. Tapi apa daya, polisi tersebut tetap membawaku walau aku tidak mau sekalipun. Aku hanya pasrah mengikuti mereka.

Aku dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dimasukkan ke sebuah penjara. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada orang didalam tempat tersebut atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu seberapa luasnya penjara tersebut. Aku hanya bisa terdiam berdiri ditempat itu.

"Ada orang baru" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya ada dibelakangku. Aku tersentak dan mencoba menatap kebelakang. Kudengar ada beberapa suara seakan tertawa terkekeh menatapku.

"—ah—" aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi siapa namamu orang baru?" tanya seseorang seraya merangkul pundakku. Kurasakan tubuhnya kekar seperti Roma, namun ia lebih dari Roma.

"F—Francis" jawabku bingung.

"Hmm, nama yang indah" ucapnya mendengus dirambutku seakan ia menghirupi rambutku. Aku mulai bergidik ketakutan dan sedikit menghindarinya.

"Kapan kita mulai pestanya, boss?" ucap seseorang yang lain yang ada dibelakangku terkekeh-kekeh.

"Pesta? Ya! Pesta! Kau harus join di pesta ini!" ucap pria kekar itu. "Karena pesta ini diadakan khusus untukmu, anak baru"

Ia lalu menarik tanganku untuk berjalan sepertinya agak mendalam dari pintu. Mereka tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan tiba-tiba pria berotot kekar itu menciumku dengan paksa dan tangan seseorang lagi tiba-tiba membuka bajuku.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" tanyaku panik dan roman wajahku kini menjadi biru lalu ketakutan.

"Tentu saja berpesta denganmu, anak baru" ucapnya terkekeh. "Kau harus memuaskan kami berlima belas disini"

Aku tersentak dan berusaha untuk kabur. Aku menggeliat dan ingin sekali berlari kearah pintu. Namum sepertinya aku salah jalan sehingga mereka mendapatkanku dan kemudian meraba-raba tubuhku dengan bahagianya. Aku berusaha menjerit minta tolong namun seseorang memasukan penisnya kedalam mulutku dan tangan juga kakiku dipegang erat oleh yang lainnya. Tak lama kurasakan bahwa seseorang memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang duburku. Aku diperkosa kembali setelah sekian lamanya. Dan yang lebih parahnya aku harus melayani limabelas orang tanpa henti. Aku tak sanggup menerima mereka semua.

.

.

Xxx

Alice menangis saat mengetahui bahwa Francis dibawa oleh polisi tersebut. Ia terduduk lemas memikirkan pria itu. Sejak lama ia mencintai pria itu walau pria itu mencintai Lovina. Ia selalu memikirkan pria itu walau sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. saat ia menemukan pria yang ia cintai dulu di tempat sampah dengan bersimbah darah, ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah takdir. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dijalani Francis setelah lulus sekolah itu dan ia tidak mau memaksa Francis untuk menceritakannya. Pikirnya sepertinya berat mengingat hidup Francis untuk diceritakan kepadanya. Ia dapat mengetahui beratnya tersebut dari igauan-igauan yang terucap dibibir pria itu sewaktu tidurnya.

Kini ia duduk termenung memikirkan pria itu yang dipenjara dikarenakan pria itu dianggap pemakai. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Francis memakai benda-benda itu tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa Francis tidak pernah memakai benda itu. Ia memikirkan untuk mengeluarkan Francis dari penjara itu.

Ia lalu teringat sesosok yang ia bisa percaya untuk bisa mengeluarkan Francis dari bangunan gelap itu. Ia segera menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut kearah rumah sosok yang ia kenal. Sesampainya dirumah tersebut, ia segera masuk kedalamnya tanpa memikirkan bahwa dirumah itu ada orangnya atau tidak. Ia melihat sosok yang ia ingin temui sedang berkecupan dengan pria lain dengan kacamata dimatanya di dalam ruang tamu tanpa busana sekalipun. Ia bergidik dan segera meneriaki sosok tersebut.

"Arthur!" pekiknya dengan sedikit kesal dan sedih diwajahnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Arthur itu menghentikan ciuman dari pria itu dan menatap Alice dengan malu. Ia lalu menutup tubuhnya yang sekiranya telanjang dada bersama pria didepannya.

"Yo, Alice!" jawab pria yang bersama Arthur tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang menatapnya hingga dapat tatapan _Glare_ dari Alice.

"Ce—cepat pakai baju kalian, bodoh!" teriak Alice menatap kearah lain dengan wajah yang merona malu. Ia melempar pakaian kepada mereka. "Dasar Arthur dan Alfred _bloody wanker_!"

Mereka segera memakai baju mereka dan lalu Arthur mendekati adiknya tersebut.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini sampai tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanyanya penasaran. "Kenapa matamu sembab seperti itu?"

"Francis!" ucapnya teringat dan wajahnya kembali sedih dan menggenggam tangan kakak lelakinya.

"Francis? Ada apa dengan Francis?" tanya Arthur makin penasaran. "Kau bertemu Francis?"

"Kumohon, keluarkan dia dari penjara, Arthur!" ucap Alice tidak tenang.

"Penjara?!" seru Arthur dan Alfred berbarengan.

Alice kemudian menceritakan kejadiannya kepada mereka dan memberitahu kondisi Francis kepada mereka. Yang benar saja, mereka tersentak kaget berbarengan mendengar kondisi tersebut.

"Jadi kumohon Arthur. Sebagai pengacara, aku ingin kau membebaskan Francis" ucapnya menahan tangisan. Arthur segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menyiapkan dirinya.

"Kalau gitu kau bisa tunggu disini bersama Al" ujarnya seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk mempersiapkan semua berkas-berkas.

Alice menunggu Arthur dan ia duduk lemas memikirkan Francis. Alfred yang melihatnya merangkul bahunya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tenang saja, Alice! Francis pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujarnya menyemangati Alice. Alice hanya tersenyum kecil dan tetap memikirkan Francis.

.

.

Arthur berusaha mengurus semua yang dibutuhkan dan ia mencoba untuk membebaskan Francis sebisanya. Ia berusaha demi Alice. Ia tahu seberapa dalam Alice mencintai pria itu sejak kecil, tapi pria itu selalu saja tidak menyadari kecantikan adiknya itu. Ia berjalan dibelakang polisi tersebut kearah sel dimana Francis ditahan. Ia tersentak kaget mendapatkan Francis tersungkur dilantai dengan pakaian yang compang-camping dan tergeletak seakan tidak bernyawa. Polisi tersebut dengan segera membuka sel tersebut dan meneriaki orang-orang yang memperkosa Francis. Arthur segera berlari kearah Francis.

"Francis!" panggilnya. Namun pria didepan matanya tampak pingsan. Wajah Francis tampak biru pucat dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Arthur menyuruh polisi-polisi itu memanggil ambulans dan segera membawa rivalnya ke rumah sakit segera.

Francis tersungkur koma dirumah sakit. Kondisinya kritis diambang hidup dan mati. Arthur segera menelpon Alice dan memberitahukan tentang kondisi Francis saat ini. Alfred mengantar Alice kerumah sakit. Sesampainya dirumahsakit itu, Alice berlari keruangan Francis dengan panik. Ia tidak bisa santai mengetahui pria yang ia suka itu terdapati koma dikasurnya. Ia menangis memeluki tubuh Francis.

"Francis" panggilnya sedih sedan. Ia mengelus wajah pria tersebut dengan kasih. Pria itu tetap tertidur dikasurnya dan tidak terbangun. Alice memeluknya erat dan menyesalinya. "Maaf aku tidak menolongmu segera, Francis"

Arthur menepuk pundak adiknya dan segera memeluknya. "Sshh, Francis tidak akan apa-apa. percayalah padaku"

.

.

Setiap hari Alice merawat tubuh Francis yang tertidur lelapnya layaknya putri salju. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin mendingin dan nafas yang terdeteksi oleh ventilatorpun tampak tidak teratur. Alice hanya mengharapkan keajaiban dimana Francis membuka matanya tersadar dari komanya. Ia tidak mengenal lelah, menggenggam tangan Francis yang dingin itu dan menghangatkannya.

"Francis, aku disini" ucapnya membisikkan kalimat dikuping pria itu walau ia tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan terbangun dengan bisikannya.

Ia terus berdoa untuk Francis dan terus merawatnya hingga makannya tidak teratur dan tidurnya tidak tenang. Ia mengharapkan keajaiban itu.

"Kau merawatnya tanpa mengenal waktu. Kau harus pulang" seru Arthur yang baru saja datang dengan membawa sekuntum mawar berduri.

"Arthur" ucap Alice menatapnya sendu. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya"

"Kau sudah makan? Aku bawakan Fish and Chips yang dibuat oleh Alfred"

"Terimakasih tapi aku tidak lapar"

"Setidaknya kamu harus makan!" pekik Arthur sembari menaruh bunga mawar itu di vas yang ada diatas meja. "Aku akan menjaganya, kau istirahat dulu!"

"Mawar itu—"

"—Ya, ini mawar kesukaannya" ucap Arthur tersenyum dengan sebuah dengusan kecil. "Sudahlah kau makan saja dulu"

Alice tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Baiklah"

Alice segera pergi sembari membawa bekal dari Arthur dan ia pergi keruang suster untuk makan. Arthur berdiri menatap Francis lalu menatap kearah ventilator. Ia mendengus kecil menatap pria itu.

"Asal kau tahu, Francis!" serunya. "Jangan membuat adikku bersedih! Kalau kau tidak sadar juga, aku akan menghajarmu di alam sana!"

Suasana lalu hening setelah ia bicara seperti itu. Ia menatap tubuh Francis yang tampak tertidur itu. Beberapa menit ia berdiri menatap Francis tanpa henti tanpa bicara. Ia begitu resah dan sedih melihat adiknya rela sakit demi rivalnya itu. Ia sedih melihat adiknya terus-terusan terjaga dan menghkawatirkan rivalnya tersebut.

"—Lice—" tiba-tiba Francis menyebut sesuatu. "—Al—lice—"

Arthur tersentak akan kesadaran Francis dan ia segera menekan tombol panggilan kepada Alice. Alice segera berlari kearah kamar. Francis berkali-kali memanggil nama Alice dikala tidurnya dan membuat Alice memeluk tubuhnya dan mengkecup pipinya dengan airmata bahagia dipipinya.

"Iya aku disini Francis" serunya sembari mengkecup pipi pria itu. Ia begitu bahagia mengetahui bahwa pria yang ia sayangi ini kini telah sadar, dan ia begitu bahagia bahwa namanya dipanggil pertama kali oleh pria itu. "Francis, ini aku. Aku disini"

Francis membuka matanya yang buta tersebut dan dapat merasakan aroma wangi Alice yang mengkecup pipinya tersebut dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia mendengar suara Alice yang memanggilnya dan meraih tubuhnya yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"—Alice—" ucapnya lalu menangis.

"Sshh tenang Francis, aku akan selalu bersamamu" serunya. "Kamu sekarang aman bersamaku"

Ia berkali-kali mengkecup pria yang ia sayangi itu. Arthur melihatnya ikutan terharu dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahagia melihat adik perempuan yang ia sayangi bahagia, iapun bahagia mengetahui bahwa Francis sudah siuman. Ia menelpon Alfred memberitahu keadaan mereka berdua dan itu membuat Alfred bernafas lega mendengarnya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Alice berusaha kembali dari nol membuat Francis mempercayai manusia kembali. Ia merawat Francis dengan setulus hatinya hingga Francis mulai terbuka kembali padanya.

"Alice terimakasih" ucap Francis tersenyum kepadanya hingga Alice dibuatnya berdebar-debar melihat senyumannya. "Tanpa kamu, mungkin aku sudah tidak akan ada disini"

"Ssshh jangan bicara seperti itu!" ucapnya seraya menaruh telunjuknya kebibir Francis. "Aku akan selalu membantumu, Francis"

Francis tersenyum kecil lalu menyentuh tangannya. "Alice, mungkin aku tidak sempurna dan aku akan menyusahkanmu, tapi maukah kau menerimaku yang seperti ini menjadi suamimu?"

Alice terdiam dan wajahnya memerah padam layaknya bunga mawar yang dibawakan oleh Arthur setiap harinya. Debaran didadanya terasa begitu membara dan nafasnya memburu. Ia tidak menyangka akan dilamar oleh pria yang ia sukai itu.

"—Alice? Ah, maaf aku memang tidak pant—"

"Iya! Aku mau!" ucapnya seraya mengkecup bibir Francis dan memeluknya bahagia. "Oh Francis, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan kalimat itu padaku"

Francis memeluknya dan mengkecup keningnya. "mungkin aku akan menyusahkanmu"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa disusahkan olehmu, Francis" ucapnya tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kecil-kecilan, Francis"

Ia mengangguk dan mencium gadis itu dengan lembutnya. Alice segera memberitahu Alfred dan Arthur tentang pernikahannya. Mereka melaksanakan pernikahan tersebut dirumah sakit itu. Tidak banyak orang yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka. Hanya suster-suster dan dokter juga Arthur dan Alfred yang menghadiri pernikahan tersebut. Alice sangat bahagia begitu juga Francis. Francis tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini.

"Francis, kau sudah boleh pulang" ucap Alice mencium manja pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Francis tersenyum dan megangguk namun ia teringat bahwa rumah yang dibeli olehnya telah lama ia berikan untuk Lovina. Ia terdiam.

"Tapi aku tidak punya rumah, Alice"

"Kita akan tinggal dirumahku, Francis" ucap Alice tersenyum kecil. Ia membantu pria itu duduk dikursi rodanya. "Rumahku lumayan kecil sehingga kamu bisa mengingat-ingat posisinya"

Francis tersenyum. "Terimakasih Alice"

"Kini aku adalah istrimu, Alice Bonnefoy" ucapnya tersenyum geli. Francis tertawa dan ia segera menyentuh tangan wanita itu.

Alice mengendarai mobilnya diiringi oleh Francis disebelahnya. Saat sampai dirumahnya ia segera membantu Francis turun dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia menaruh Francis kekasurnya yang sangat empuk itu.

"Aku akan membantumu kalau kau ingin sesuatu. Katakan saja" ucap Alice tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan tubuh pria itu ke kasur dengan perlahan.

Ia menatap Francis yang terlentang dari atas dan ia lalu menduduki tubuh pria itu.

"Wah" sentak pria itu seketika yang merasakan dirinya diduduki oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menyentuh tangan Francis dan menaruh tangan tersebut didadanya.

"Francis, kau boleh melakukannya denganku" ucapnya seraya membuat tangan Francis mengelus payudara kecilnya. Francis tampak tersipu dan lalu ia mengelus dada wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Mereka lalu melakukan hubungan intim itu dengan Alice yang selalu membantunya. Hari itu adalah hari bahagia mereka. Mereka yang saling mencintai, mereka yang saling menyayangi. Francis merasa kembali bahagia. Seakan kebahagiaan itu sudah lama tidak ia dapatkan. Ia mempercayai gadis pilihannya sekarang. Alice Bonnefoy.

.

 **To be continued**

 **HAHAHAHAHA KALIAN PASTI PIKIR INI ENDING CERITANYA YA? SALAH!1 SALAH BESAR! Maybe bisa dibilang ending dr season 1? Wkwwkk kagak kagak... kagak ada season2an... ntar malah jadi kaya tuk*ng bub*r na*k ha*i lagi wkwkwk xDD... terimakasih udah baca sampe chapter 7... rencanaku mau kutamatin di ch 10 sih tp kayaknya ga nyampe deh wkwkkw xDD soalnya sengaja kupanjangin per chapter xDD wkwkwk... jadi mohon reviewnya yaaa... xDD**


	8. Rose, That's Her Name

**Title: The Break Roses**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main character: France**

 **Characters: Englands, Spain, America, Romano**

 **Pairing: Look at the story**

.

.

Setelah menikah, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selalu. Rumah Alice tidak begitu besar namun Francis segera menghafal denah dalam rumah tersebut. Dia pikir apabila Alice tidak ada, ia tidak akan kesusahan saat ingin melakukan sesuatu. Merekapun hidup dalam ketentraman.

"Francis" panggil wanita itu. "Aku akan berhenti menjadi suster dan aku akan menjadi suster pribadimu"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Francis merasa bersalah. Ia berfikir karena dirinya, istri yang ia cintai kini memutuskan akan berhenti kerja.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu dari dulu" ucapnya. "Maaf, karena aku—"

"Aku memang mencintai pekerjaanku, tapi aku sangat ingin sekali fokus kepadamu dan buah hati kita"

"—" Francis terdiam mendengarnya dan menatap Alice. "—Buah hati?"

Alice cekikikan dengan bahagia. "Iya, aku hamil, Francis"

Alice menarik tangan Francis untuk menyentuh tubuhnya yang sedikit membuncit itu dan tersenyum kecil. Mendengar hal itu, Francis begitu bahagia dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan menjadi _pere_ dan aku akan menjadi _mamant_ " ucap Alice cekikikan.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi seorang ayah" ucap Francis tak percaya. Ia memeluk Alice dengan eratnya dan tertawa. "Kuharap buah hati kita cantik seperti _mamant_ -nya"

.

Berhari-hari mereka lalui dengan bahagia dan tidak sabar menanti buah hati mereka yang pertama. Francis telah melupakan masa-masa lalunya dan meraih masa depannya walaupun matanya tidak bisa melihat lagi. Bersama Alice, ia meraih kehidupan yang bahagia.

Hari yang dibangga-banggakanpun datang. Alice lalu akan melahirkan. Arthur dan Alfred datang membantu mereka dan dokter-susterpun datang untuk membantu Alice melahirkan dirumah. Arthur, Alfred dan Francis menunggu mereka diluar dengan amat sangat khawatir. Suasana hening dan merekapun berdoa akan keselamatan Alice dan bayinya. Mereka terdiam dan hanya menelan air liur mereka, tegang yang dirasakan oleh mereka.

"Sedikit lagi, Kirkland!" seru sang dokter. " _Push! Push_!"

Alice terus mendorong perutnya dan teriak kesakitan. "Aaaahh!"

Yang diluar hanya terdiam saling khawatir dengan kondisi yang didalam. Tidak lama, mereka mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan. Mereka bernafas lega dan bersorak ria. Arthur menuntun Francis untuk masuk kedalam ruangan setelah dokter memberi izin.

"Selamat tuan Bonnefoy, anda sudah menjadi ayah" ucap sang dokter tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan Francis. Francis tidak menyangka dirinya telah menjadi seorang ayah. "Anaknya perempuan"

Francis sangat bahagia dan ia segera mendekati Alice dan mencium keningnya. "kau telah berjuang keras, Alice"

Alice tersenyum bahagia dan meremas tangan suaminya itu.

"Kita beri nama Rose" ujarnya. "Rose Bonnefoy"

Mereka lalui kehidupan baru mereka dengan anak mereka satu-satunya. Mereka membesarkan anak mereka dengan penuh kasih dan begitu memanjakannya.

.

.

Rose berumur lima tahun dan memeluk papanya dengan senang. Bagi Rose, sosok ayahnya ini seperti sosok pangeran. Ya bagi anak perempuan, ayah adalah sosok pangeran dimatanya. Ia memeluk ayahnya dengan tertawa kecil.

" _Pere_ , Rose ingin _pere_ membacakan buku dongeng untuk Rose" ucapnya cekikikan dan menarik tangan Francis untuk duduk didepan api unggun bersamanya.

"Eh?" Francis tampak tertegun dan bingung. "Dongeng?"

"Iya, dongeng tentang Cinderella" ucapnya seraya memberikan buku itu kepada Francis. Francis terdiam bingung. Ia tidak mau membuat harapan anaknya hilang tapi ia tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Rose!" seru Alice sembari mengelus pipi anaknya itu. "Sini biar _mamant_ saja yang bacakan ya?"

Rose merengut kesal. "Tapi Rose maunya _pere_! _Mamant_ sudah sering menceritakannya, tapi _pere_ tidak pernah!"

Alice mendecak kecil lalu menghela nafas. "Oh, Rose, _pere_ tidak bisa menceritakan dongeng dibuku ini untukmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _Pere_ matanya sakit, ia tidak bisa membacakan dongeng untukmu"

"Kenapa sakit?" Alice menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kecil pada anaknya.

"Oh, Rose, pere sakit saat muda, karena itu matanya sakit sampai sekarang dan untuk seterusnya" jelas Alice lembut. "Karena itu kalau kamu ingin dibacakan cerita, minta mamant saja ya"

Rose tampak sedikit kesal karena ayahnya tidak pernah menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuknya. Tapi ia senang saat mendengar ayahnya bercerita dengan imajinasinya. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu apa _pere_ bisa main denganku?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mainpun tidak bisa" ujar Alice tegas.

"Ah, kalau sekedar main—"

"Tidak, Francis! Itu akan membahayakan kamu!" ucap Alice cepat seraya membungkam mulut Francis dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kalau berlari-larian kamu tidak bisa melihat—kecuali main masak-masakan"

Francis terkekeh diikuti oleh Rose. "Kalau gitu aku main masak-masakan sama _pere_ "

.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dan Rose beranjak menjadi mirip seperti Alice. Penerimaan masuk SMP dimana dihari itu anak-anak diantar oleh keluarganya ke sekolah. Alice sudah siap-siap untuk mengantar anak itu bersama dengan Francis.

" _Pere_ tidak usah mengantarku!" ujarnya dengan wajah dinginnya. Francis dan Alice terdiam menatap kearah gadis belia itu.

"Rose—" ucapan Alice terhenti saat gadis belia itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan segera. Ia tampak dingin seperti tidak ingin didekati oleh orang-orang.

Rose menjalani kehidupan SMP-nya dengan sangat bahagia. Ia mempunyai banyak teman yang baik kepadanya, namun sikapnya kepada Francis begitu dingin. Setiap Francis bertanya tentang sekolahannya, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan dingin dan judes, seperti Alice saat remaja. Apabila jawaban itu keluar dari mulut gadis itu, sang ibu mulai sedikit membentaknya. Rose begitu tidak acuh terhadap keluarganya. Ia begitu mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya. Hal ini membuat Alice merasa sedih.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu pada anak itu" ucap Alice kesal dan mendesah resah. "Siapa yang mengajari anak itu untuk bersikap dingin?!"

"Sudahlah Alice" ucap Francis memakluminya.

"Tidak bisa disudahkan, Francis!" bantah Alice. "Ia sudah kurang ajar padamu yang mana adalah papanya!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarinya berlaku kasar terhadapmu!" lanjutnya.

Francis hanya tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan istrinya yang sedang dilanda amarah. Ia memegang tangan kecil istrinya tersebut dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudahlah Alice, aku tahu mungkin Rose malu mempunyai ayah sepertiku"Ucapnya. "Selama ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Aku mengerti, ia pasti menginginkan sosok ayah yang sempurna"

"Tapi, Francis—"

"Tidak apa-apa" Francis tersenyum. "Beri ia waktu. Ia pasti akan mengerti suatu hari nanti"

"Francis—"

"Seandainya, aku bisa menjadi ayah yang normal untuknya" ucap Francis dengan tarik nafas yang lumayan dalam.

"Oh Francis, kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik—" ucapan Alice terputus saat melihat sosok anaknya di ambang pintu. "—R—Rose?!"

Rose mendengar semua percakapan orangtuanya tersebut dan merasa bersalah. Ia tampak malu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Pere_!" ucapnya sesunggukan dan menangis deras lalu ia memeluk Francis dengan eratnya. "Ma—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu"

Francis tampak sedikit tersentak lalu tersenyum kepada anaknya semata wayang dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti _Pere_ , aku sayang sekali sama _pere_. Maafkan aku _pere_ " lanjut gadis itu menangis sesunggukan dipelukan Francis.

"Oh Rose" Francis memeluknya dan mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan bahagia. Ia bahagia mempunyai anak yang sangat cantik dan sangat baik hati. "Pere sayang Rose juga. Maafkan _pere_ tidak bisa berlaku selayaknya ayah-ayah teman-temanmu"

"Tidak. _Pere_ sudah cukup. Rose menyayangi _pere_ apa adanya. _Pere_ begini juga bukan karena keinginan _pere, pere_ sakit kan?"

Francis terdiam tapi ia mengangguk kecil. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menceritakan semua kejadian ini kepada mereka. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana matanya bisa menjadi buta seperti itu. Ia menutupi semua bukan karena ia malu menceritakan, ia hanya berfikir bahwa ingin memulai kehidupan baru dan melupakan semua kejadian lama itu.

Francis mengelus rambut gadis itu dan Alice pun juga mengelusnya. "Aku menyayangi _pere dan mere_ " Rose memeluk Francis dan Alice berbarengan.

"Kami menyayangimu, Rose"

.

.

Xxx

.

.

Rose, gadis belia itu kini beranjak menjadi murid SMA. Ia gadis yang baik dan sangat berbakti kepada orang tuanya. Ia sangat menyayangi keduanya dan tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya kepada orang tuanya. Ia menjadi anak yang sangat pintar dan cantik hingga disegani para lelaki disekolahnya. Namun pesona Alice turun kepadanya. Ia bagai mawar berduri tajam, cantik namun susah didekati. Itulah mengapa Rose sangat terkenal dikalangan lelaki.

Kala itu Rose yang baru duduk di kelas dua dipilih menjadi ketua kelas oleh teman-temannya yang memujanya. Begitu juga ia mendapat dukungan dari wali kelasnya yang sangat tampan dan muda yang bernama Juan.

Siapa gadis belia yang tidak jatuh hati pada guru bahasa Spanyol disekolah, Juan? Bisa dikatakan banyak sekali gadis-gadis remaja itu jatuh hati kepada pria itu. Juan, guru yang sangat baik dan murah senyum juga tampan. Kulitnya yang sawo matang itu membuat para wanita kelepak-kelepek layaknya ikan yang tertangkap kedarat. Pria seperti itu tidak mungkin di _gossip_ kan _single_ kan?.

Sore itu diruangan yang kosong dengan cahaya mentari senja, Rose yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan piketnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia memikirkan tentang makan malam apa yang akan dimasak oleh _mamant_ -nya hari ini. ia berjalan dilorong sembari bersenandung riang. Namun diperjalanannya itu, ia bertemu dengan guru bahasa Spanyol-nya itu.

"Ah, _mister_ Juan. Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya tanpa menunjukan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Juan yang melihatnya tersenyum riang kearah gadis itu.

" _Si_ , kamu juga baru mau pulang?" tanyanya balik. Rose mengangguk kecil dan mereka jalan bareng. "Kau selalu saja sendirian"

" _well_ , aku tidak keberatan dengan kesendirian ini" ujar Rose. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa"

"Aku sering melihatmu melakukan piket sendiri. Kau tampak menikmati semuanya" senyum Juan kepadanya. "kau mengagumkan"

Seketika wajah Rose mulai memerah padam mendengar pujian itu, namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona itu.

"Bi—biasa saja" ucapnya malu.

Juan tertawa dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah yang merona. "Aku—menyukai kamu, Kirkland. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Xxx

.

.

"Rose" panggil Alice saat melihat anaknya melamun ditengah acara makan malam itu. "kenapa kau tidak makan makanan favoritemu?"

Rose tersadar dan menatap wajah ibunya. "Eh? Ah—iya aku akan memakannya"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sang ayah khawatir.

Rose terdiam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang gugup dan malu itu. "—"

"— _pere, mamant_ , hari minggu ini guruku meminta _pere_ dan _mamant_ untuk datang kerumahnya" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Gurumu? Kau berbuat nakal? Atau di skors?" tanya Alice kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Bu—bukan!" bantah gadis itu dengan cepat. "—ceritanya begitu cepat—"

Kedua orangtuanya tetap mendengarkannya. "Ia—ingin bertemu _pere_ dan _mamant_ untuk melamarku dan menikahiku—" ucap Rose malu-malu dan ragu.

"—" Francis dan Alice kini terdiam membisu tanpa bisa berkata. Mereka begitu kaget dan _shock_ dengan kalimat anaknya. Anaknya yang masih kelas 2SMA itu dilamar oleh gurunya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjawab pernyataan yang aneh itu?

"Apa maksudmu, _young lady_?" tanya Alice yang sedang berusaha mencerna kalimat anaknya.

"Guruku tiba-tiba melamarku dan ia ingin kita datang kerumahnya untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami"

"Tunggu _young lady_! Kau ini masih kelas 2 SMA! Kau tidak mungkin menikah dalam waktu dekat ini!" Alice sedikit membentak karena ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar itu.

"Tapi itu betul _mamant_!" Rose tampak ragu tapi ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan orangtuanya dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Rose?" tanya Francis meyakinkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Rose tampak malu-malu, wajahnya merona merah dan ia mengangguk. "I—iya. Kami saling mencintai, _pere_ "

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan dahulu dengan gurumu dan keluarganya. Kemungkinan mereka harus menunggu kamu hingga lulus sekolah!" ujar Francis.

"Francis!" Alice tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alice. Apabila mereka saling mencintai, aku menyetujuinya. Tapi Rose dan gurunya harus menunggu hingga hari kelulusan"

"Baiklah kalau memang itu pilihanmu" Alice mendesah dan tersenyum kepada anak semata wayangnya. "Apabila ia bahagia"

Wajah Rose tampak berseri dan bahagia mendengar persetujuan orangtuanya. Ia bahkan menghubungi Juan tentang persetujuan orangtuanya. Juan pun menceritakan kepada Rose tentand dirinya yang mendapatkan restu dari orangtuanya juga.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Maaf dengan telatnya update chapter 8, berhubung komputerku sering banget mati sendiri hingga membuatku malas banget buka laptop ;;;;;;;;;;;... betewe all... HETALIA GATHERING AKAN DIADAKAN TANGGAL 22 OKTOBER 2017 INI.. BURUAN DAFTAR YAAA! Untuk informasi lebih lanjut silahkan lihat Facebook: Marseilly Yasmin Rezky (Seillua)**

 **Atau line / IG : Seillua.. bisa tanya-tanya tentang Hetalia Gath..**

 **Dan ini kali pertamanya Gathering ini diadakan di 6 tempat sekaligus.. JAKARTA, DENPASAR, SURABAYA, MAKASSAR, JOGJA, DAN BANDUNG**

 **Daftar bisa dilihat di FB yang tertera dan daftar ke panitia masing-masing daerah :D.. terimakasih~~**


End file.
